The What If?
by inarachi01
Summary: What if the Tsuna we know and love was a girl? What if she went to an all-girls school instead of Nami-chu? And what if she was cool, silent and popular instead of the dame girl that she used to be? What if those what ifs; happened all at once? Fem27 x All one OC
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The What If?

**What if the Tsuna we know and love was a girl?**  
**What if she went to an all-girls school instead of Nami-chu?**  
**And what if she was cool, silent and popular instead of the dame girl that she used to be?**  
**What if those what ifs; happened all at once?**  
**Well I think it did~**

**Fem27 x All possibly an actual pairing at the end, please vote who~**

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters, just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.**

A girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes sits by the window in her classroom on a bright summer's day. She wears a white dress shirt with a navy blue blazer on top and the school logo imprinted on the left sleeve. She would wear a skirt if she didn't hate them so the school permitted for her to wear black pants instead. A gentle sigh escapes her lips as her fellow classmates chatter and gossip to each other on new stories or boys. This girl is Sawada Tsunahime.  
She is an average height, with average grades and an average-ish school life. In other words…

Boring.  
Well, according to her anyway. Tsunahime enrolls at an élite all-girls school in a small town Namimori. It's a fairly mundane town and tends to be very quiet… most of the time. People live their daily lives like most of the world does.  
Tsunahime is one of those people. Well, except for...

"Kya~ Hime-sama~!"

Fan girls.  
It wasn't that Tsuna hated them, they just tended to follow her a lot… okay, I lied.  
They followed her nearly everywhere she went.

For example:  
The canteen, everyday there is a giant herd of wild Fan girls just waiting for her to sit down so they can surround her. Like seagulls to a stray chip on the beach.  
The classroom, as soon as the bell goes for break its "Kya~ Hime-sama~!" and then another flock of them try to talk to her.  
But she never replies, she just stares outside the window and sighs in boredom. Sadly her disinterest in the other girls doesn't push them away; it makes them think she's the cool, silent and mysterious type.

But what does she actually think of while she looks outside?

Well…

* * *

Tsunahime's POV  
I always wonder why these girls are so... What's the word?  
Obsessive? Nah.  
Excited? Maybe.  
Anyway, whatever the word is, I don't know why they are like that because I'm just an average otaku that doesn't talk much.  
What's so cool about that? Why do they gather like sheep?  
My name is also really ironic too, I'm calling Hime-sama but I am known as the prince of the school. I'll explain why later on.  
"Ne, Hime-sama?" Hm?  
I turn to see whose talking. Ah, Nagi Hizaku. Thought so.  
I look at her in the eyes to show she has my attention.  
I notice her fingers nervously fiddle with the hem of her skirt and she tries to avoid eye contact, this is her usual reaction when she tries to talk to me. I wonder what she wants to say...  
"Kya~!" The girls squeal again.  
I sigh as the poor girl is pushed away again, it happens every time she tries to talk to me and I sympathise for her.

After school

* * *

Normal POV

"I'm home~!" Tsuna calls as she walks into the Sawada household. She slips off her shoes and heads into the front room.  
"Welcome home Tsu-chan~" A woman with darker brown hair than Tsuna; greets her teenage daughter with a hug. Tsuna frowns slightly at her mother and sighs.  
"Maman~ it's not Tsu-chan, it's Tsu-kun. Kun not Chan." She said and her mother pouts.  
"But Kun is for boys and you're my gorgeous girl." Nana replied.  
Tsuna sighed again and then started to head upstairs to her room.  
"Ah, Tsu-chan, before you disappear I have something to tell you and it's quite important" Nana said. Another sigh escaped Tsuna's lips.

**That's it for the prologue, hope it's alright. (Crosses fingers in hope)  
Anyway, please review and tell me if it can be improved.  
Please also vote for who you'd like to be with Tsuna because she will still be in the mafia.  
Nagi Hizaku is my OC**

Arigato~


	2. Chapter 2 The cool sky

Chapter 1 – The cool sky

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters, just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.**

**Current fav pairings are:**

**Hibari – 1  
Reborn – 1**

In the prologue

_Tsuna sighed again and then started to head upstairs to her room.  
"Ah, Tsu-chan, before you disappear I have something to tell you and it's quite important" Nana said. Another sigh escaped Tsuna's lips._

* * *

Next day at school

Tsuna, like usual, left class quietly at lunch as soon as the bell rang. She didn't go to the school canteen anymore as it was way too noisy, due to certain fan girls. This meant that the canteen was now very empty as all of the girls went in search for Tsunahime.

No one ever knew where she went, it was as if the brunette simply disappeared during lunch and then magically appeared again in class. Not to mention she was always the first to arrive.

Only one person knew where she went.

Nagi Hizaku.

Let's rewind a bit to about six weeks ago

* * *

_Ring~ (rubbish bell)_

_Tsuna yawned and stood up from her seat. She was up all night again reading her new book she got for her recent birthday, she was finally sixteen. Anyway, like I was saying. The young brunette left the classroom quietly and walked down the school halls with her bento box in her hand. As soon as the class realized that Tsuna had left; they looked around for her and like usual. She had vanished._

_In the school gardens there was a large oak tree near the canteen, there were a couple of low branches and the higher branches were hidden by the leaves. On one of those higher branches sat Tsuna, quietly eating her lunch in the shade of the leaves that protected her from the sun's rays and fan girls. (Ugh)_

_Tsuna always thinks how grateful she is to this tree; it saves her from the rabid girls that follow her around. She yawned and stretched as she rested on the tree branch, she places her ear buds into her ears and listens to her iPod. She hums along to the tune of the music and closes her eyes as she relaxes. A small black haired girl sits under the tree and hears the gentle humming above her and looks up._

'_Ara? Who's humming?' The small girl wondered as she tried to see who was in the tree. She tried to reach for a lower branch, which she could barely grab onto, and with some effort; she pulled herself up. She tried to see into the tree again and spotted a figure hiding amongst the leaves. Tsuna looked down and saw the girl trying to climb up, she laughed lightly at her shortness and how because of it that she struggled to climb the tree._

"_Ano~ who's up there?" The black haired called as she looked at the figure._

"_No one." Tsuna replied. The girl tilted her head in confusion._

"_Your voice sounds too familiar for someone called no one." The girl replied.  
"Anyway, my name is Nagi Hizaku." She greeted politely._

"_Nice to talk to you, I wouldn't stay on that branch NagiNagi. It's really old" Tsuna warned the small girl._

"_Why'd you call me NagiNagi?" Nagi asked and the brunette snickered._

"_It suits you, or would you prefer shorty?" Tsuna asked with a grin._

"_I'm not short~" Nagi whined and puffed her cheeks. Tsuna laughed and hung upside down from the branch she was on so the black haired girl could see her. She stuck her hand out towards Nagi and a small smirk on her face._

"_Nice to meet you NagiNagi, I'm Tsuna." She said, Nagi looked at her in slight shock._

"_H-hime-sama?!" Nagi shrieked, Tsuna covered her ears and then put her hands on Nagi's mouth._

"_Shh! Be quiet!" Tsuna shushed the girl; Nagi nodded gently and blushed lightly. Tsuna sighed and took her hands away from the girl's mouth._

* * *

Back to present day

Tsuna sighed as she rested in the tree; she recalled the event that happened after that. To sum it up in a couple of sentences, the branch that Nagi was standing on broke; Tsuna hopped down from her spot and caught her. They both landed on the ground safely with Tsuna holding Nagi bridal style. After that a lot of girls gathered by the windows after witnessing the event, now they are more persistent than before and insist that she is the prince of the school.

'Sheesh, I wish that they'd let me eat my lunch in peace' Tsuna thought to herself and sighed. She was thankful to Nagi since the short girl kept her hiding spot a secret but now she has to be careful every time she leaves her tree.

Tsuna yawns and stretches her arms. She looks down and watches Nagi eat her bento on her own.

Tsuna POV

Ever since that incident she sits there at lunch. I wonder why…

I look back at the sky through the gap in the leaves and yawn. It's another nice day~ I look back down at NagiNagi and snicker quietly. She hates it when I call her that or shorty, she flails about and pouts. Sometimes I swear I can see a little black cloud over head like in cartoons, it's really funny. She's more interesting than the other girls in this school.

Normal POV

After school

Tsuna walks down a street in Namimori, the sun begins to set in the sky and the sky fades into a light orange. She stops at the local school and takes a long look at the building. 'So this is Nami-chu huh?... Looks more boring than my school' Tsuna thought to herself.

"Oh~ who are you~?" A cheery voice called.

* * *

**Yosh! First chapter finished and it's a cliffhanger~!  
Please keep reviewing if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them.  
Please keep voting on who you'd like to be with Tsuna. I'll put up chapters as quick as possible. Please be patient, I have a slow brain TT_TT**

**Arigato~ **


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't let the rain fall

Chapter 2- don't let the rain fall

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.**  
**Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer. (Fingers crossed)**

**Current fav pairings are:**

**Hibari – 3  
Reborn – 4  
Mukuro – 1  
Chrome – 1**

Last time  
_After school_

_Tsuna walks down a street in Namimori, the sun begins to set in the sky and the sky fades into a light orange. She stops at the local school and takes a long look at the building. 'So this is Nami-chu huh? ... Looks more boring than my school' Tsuna thought to herself._

"_Oh~ who are you~?" A cheery voice called._

* * *

Tsuna POV

I looked in the direction that the voice came from and spotted a raven haired boy walk towards me. His face held a ridiculous goofy grin and from one quick look at him I can tell what kind of person he is instantly.

Happy-go lucky idiot.

Yup, that's definitely his personality. And from his baseball cap, bat and uniform; it's pretty obvious that he's a baseball player. Oh joy, a happy-go lucky jock. I sigh and turn to walk away.

Normal POV

The raven haired boy noticed the quick stare from the brunette and thought he'd get a conversation from her, but when she turned to walk away it seemed she was completely disinterested in him. This was quite a shock for him as most girls in Nami-chu swooned over him as soon as they saw him. This brunette didn't even give him a second glance, it was unbelievable.

He ran over to her before she left and tapped her shoulder.

Tsuna POV

The baseball dude tapped my shoulder and gently turned me to face him.

"Hey. You don't go to this school do you?" He asked. No duh, im wearing a completely different uniform to you. I rolled my eyes and sighed. The jock grinned and held out his hand.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet ya!" He greeted. I stared at his hand and looked back at him. His smile irritated me… a lot. Does he expect me to give my name to a random person that I met by accident? As if.

"…." Yamamoto's smile twitched nervously at the awkward silence and I could see the confusion at me not talking as I stared at him again. If I stare right into his eyes he should hopefully back off.

"…are you mute?" He asked out of the blue. WHAT THE HELL IS HE ASKIN' THAT FOR?! I rage in my mind and continue to give him a blank expression. This idiot is too stupid for his own good. I sigh again and shake his hand before I turn again to leave.

"Bye mute person, I'll say hi to you again tomorrow~" Yamamoto grins and waves, my eyebrow twitches in annoyance and I walk away from the idiot. I can't believe I go by this school every day.

Yamamoto POV

I wave to the brunette as she continues on her way; I doubt she is mute because otherwise she wouldn't have given me that irritated look that she did a second ago. I bet she's just a quiet person. I grin and head back into the school to get my bag from my locker, the whole time I think about that girl. I wonder why she was walking on her own, I see her go by our school every day but only recently she bothers to stop for a bit then continues on her way. I wonder what she thinks about…

Hm, she's interesting. I grin to myself and head home.

* * *

Normal POV

The brunette throws her bag into her room and flops on the bed with a sigh.

"Stupid baseball happy-go lucky jock…" She grumbles into her pillow. Tsuna rolls over and looks at the light on her ceiling, it flickers a little and suddenly goes out. The room went pitch black except for the dim light from outside.

"Maman~! The lights gone out!" Tsuna call to her mother, she looked out of her room and noticed that all the lights had gone out.

'Great, a power cut.' She mentally groaned and went back to her window, she looked outside and saw the sky had small grey clouds.

"Tsu-chan~! The ovens not working! Could you go buy some takeaway food?" Nana called from downstairs. Tsuna sighed and grabbed her black and orange trench coat from her closet; carefully made her way downstairs and almost tripped on the bottom step. Almost. She slipped in a pair of trainers and grabbed her wallet from the shelf before leaving the house. In the kitchen Nana sighed.

"She never says goodbye anymore… What happened to my adorable Tsu-chan~" She cried large anime tears.

_Achoo! _Tsuna sneezed and rubbed her nose. 'Great, someone's talking about me somewhere'

Tsuna put up her hood and looked back up to the sky.

Tsuna's POV

It looks like skies gonna chuck it down with rain. Thanks power cut, you picked the best time. I thought sarcastically and hurried myself down the empty streets.

A few hundred meters away I spotted a shop, a sushi restaurant actually. I guess we are having sushi tonight. I hastened to the door and opened it slowly to make sure it was still open.

"Oh~ It's you." Oh no. It's that voice from earlier, Yamato or Yamagoto or something. I looked over to the counter and could just about see the jock standing behind it as he stopped whatever he was doing. He grinned at me and leaned on the counter.

"Want some sushi?" He asked.

I nodded gently and walked over to him. Sigh, he still has the stupid look on his face. It's so fake and goofy that it makes me want to weep, not literally weep but mentally maybe.

"For how many?" The raven haired boy asked me with a grin on his face, I held up two fingers in response and he nodded; his grin was slightly smaller. Was he upset that I refused to talk to him? If he is then that's stupid.

Crash!

A large flash of light lit up the room for a split second before going dark again, then small drips and splatters of rain hit against the windows.

I flinched at the loud crash of thunder and lightning and glared at the rain outside; hoping that it would disappear if I glared at it long enough. Sadly life doesn't work that way. I could feel the jock's gaze on my back and turn slightly to look at him. He flinched and went back to making the sushi for me while I went back to glaring at the rain.

"…you gonna head out there after your sushi's ready?" The raven head asked nervously. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets; I turned back to him and nodded. He looked at me and gaped. He looked like a bloody goldfish.

"B-but that's a storm! You'll get soaked!" The jock yelled then clamped his hand over his mouth. He likes to state the obvious. I sighed and looked up at him with a blank expression then looked away.

"…I know…" I mumbled then I heard a chuckle come from the jock. I look at him again and see him grinning, a proper smile on his face instead of the fake one from before.

"I knew you weren't mute. You just don't like talking do you?" The jock asked.

"Not when I don't need to." I replied. The jock laughed loudly and handed me a box with the sushi in it.

"Here, it's on the house"

"But I have to p-"

"No need, you're interesting and you're probably going to be staying a while because of the rain" The jock grinned and pointed to the heavy rain outside.

"I'll just run for it" I said simply and covered the sushi with my coat. The jock sighed and came out from behind the counter.

"…I forgot your name, what was it again?" I asked, the jock laughed again as he picked up an umbrella.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you can just call me Takeshi though" Yamamoto grinned, he seemed happy all of a sudden.

"Sawada Tsunahime, just Tsuna" I replied with a flat tone in my voice. Yamamoto smiled happily and held out his hand again.

"Friends?" He asked. I stared at his hand, then into his eyes and back at him again. A small smirk graced my lips and I shook his hand.

Yamamoto POV

I'm not sure whether that's a smirk or a smile but it's good enough for me. I've got an interesting person to call my friend now. I grinned an actual happy grin; it's been a long time since I've felt this happy. I shook her hand and squeezed it slightly. Her caramel eyes are probably a lot bigger than they are now because she's narrowed them slightly but I bet when she smiles properly they gleam. They're really pretty too. It's a shame that she dresses so boyishly and rough, like she doesn't want anyone to notice her.

"You can let go of my hand now." Tsuna said quietly. Oh yeah, I'm still holding her hand. I grin sheepishly and let go but as soon as I do the warmth disappears; I want to hold her hand again… Wait, no. Why did I just think that?! She raises an eyebrow at me and stares at me.

"W-what?" I asked. Damn that stupid stutter.

She pointed at my face and I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks, I could feel my heartbeat rate speed up and my heart clenched slightly. What was this feeling?

"Your face is red" Tsuna said bluntly… It can't be. I'm not blushing am I? No, I can't be. I only met her today so it's not possible. I turn to my reflection in the window and she's right. There's a dust of red on my cheeks. Crap. I quickly hand her the umbrella and gently shoved her to the door.

"Wait in front of Nami-chu tomorrow morning and you can give the umbrella back then" I smiled nervously. She looked at me blankly and nodded before opening up the umbrella and taking a step outside.

"Before I go Yamamoto, I hope that I can be a good friend and stop the rain falling" She said and then ran off. I blinked and smiled as I watched her run away back home. I felt warmth spread through my veins, it was like a dark cloud in my heart had disappeared; leaving a clear blue sky. I smile happily and close the door.

"Sawada Tsunahime… thank you" I mumbled.

* * *

Normal POV

Tsuna arrives home and enters the kitchen.

"sorry that took so long, I was distracted by a conversatio-" I stopped mid-sentence and looked at a fedora hat wearing guy sitting in my spot on my sofa in my house. He looks up at me from under his fedora and I swear his eyes gleamed evilly. The aura I got from him was dark and evil.

He seemed like the spawn of Satan, no… Satan himself.

"Chaos Dame-Tsuna"

"Shit… It's you" I growl.

* * *

**Yay~! Second chapter!  
A mysterious stranger has just arrived and Tsunahime already seems to know him for some reason. We finally meet one of Tsuna's future guardians and he seems to have small feelings for her.  
I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank ShinobiShinigami58, xXnazaraXx (guest), Kaye2127, Yuki28, Snush, Iluvhamster, Infrazzione, Forbiden Light, Lovely-Ice, EPICNESS RULES, Hopelesslyhope, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, TsuKilo (Guest), Deko (guest), Mia Heartnet, Momoxtsuna123, xane00, Kawaii Fruits, Dallwi, Yami-Chan123, Haruder, Flower Blossoms, yuki-sakura88, jazika, AnimeLover423, YaoiLov3r, L3nZ3r0, kakashiluckyblackcat, .fan, 13animenurd13, RAYNE1692, 00-SilentObserver-13, poisson (Guest), YOSHINO XD, Jade36963.  
Wow that was a lot of names.  
Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for either, favouriting, following or for encouraging comments and reviews for my story.  
(Bows in gratitude)  
Arigato~**  



	4. Chapter 4 It's chaos

Chapter 3 - It's Chaos!  
**  
Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be a bit longer. (Fingers crossed) And I'm sorry if Yamamoto sounded like a jerk in the last chapter.  
Current fav pairings are:  
Hibari - 9  
Reborn - 9  
Mukuro - 3  
Chrome - 2  
All- 1  
Yamamoto-2  
Enma-3  
Xanxus-1  
****Last time.**  
_Tsuna's POV_

_Tsuna arrives home and enters the kitchen._

_"Sorry that took so long, I was distracted by a conversatio-" I stopped mid-sentence and looked at a fedora hat wearing guy sitting in my spot on my sofa in my house. He looks up at me from under his fedora and I swear his eyes gleamed evilly. The aura I got from him was dark and evil._

_He seemed like the spawn of Satan, no… Satan himself._

_"Chaos Dame-Tsuna"_

_"Shit… It's you" I growl._

* * *

The man looked at me oddly and smirked.

"And how do you know who I am? We've only just met"

I stay silent and glare him.  
This is the so-called world's best hitman, Reborn.  
Apparently a sadist, or just extremely evil. Age 20, roughly 190-210cm and has a pet chameleon that turns into any weapon he pleases.

In other words, strange.

"I'm not strange dame-Tsuna"

Oh and I forgot, he can read minds too. I gave him the best glare I could give and placed the sushi on the table. Reborn chuckled and stood up then placed his espresso in the table.

"Would you like me to introduce myself?" He asked with a grin.

"No need, I know who you are and I bet I can guess why you are here" I said simply. The hitman raised his eyebrow at as if telling me to elaborate.

"Let's say my dad isn't the best liar when it comes to his so-called 'job'" I add. The hitman sighs and then grins at me again.

"So you did some research? Interesting. Your dad told me you were a dame girl that cries a lot and clings to her mum. And apparently you can't do much except draw."

"Evidently that information is outdated, considering the fact that my dad rarely comes home and when he does, he's asleep by the time I get back from school. The last time he probably saw me properly was when I was about five, useless father" I grumble.  
The hitman's grin grew wider, if possible, and his little chameleon that sat on his hat stuck out its tongue.

"You are definitely an interesting dame-Tsuna." The fedora man smirked.

"I'll make sure that you'll be a great Decima." He added. I sighed and took a plate from the cupboards; put some sushi on my plate and headed upstairs. Oh the joy of having a hitman in the house.

After reading the rest of my book and watching a bit of TV, which for some reason died halfway through because a certain hitman fired a gun at the screen, I headed upstairs to get ready for bed. I must say that finding a smoke bomb in my room was something I didn't expect but I managed to chuck it out of the room before it exploded in my face, as well as several mines I found on the floor and a green squidgy thing on my shelf of books. Every time I found one of the strange objects hiding in different places in my room and didn't freak out because of them made the hitman smirk grow. At least until I threw the squidgy thing at his face, then he tried shooting me with his chameleon gun.

To say in the least, this one of the most irritating, but interesting, evenings I've had so far.

"Is it me or are you trying to kill me instead of tutor me?" I ask the hitman who currently was sitting on MY bed was reading MY books. He looked up at me and grinned.

"I'm training you." He said simply. Training my ass, I'd agree with my theory.

"Whatever, now get out of my room while I change."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to dame-Tsuna"

Whack!

I threw a book at him and it hit his face, so much for number one hitman. He glared at me and I smirked in return.

"Do you always throw things at people?"

"Only when they don't get out of my room when I ask." I reply simply. He sighed and exited the room as he closed the door behind him. I heard him lean against the door and yawn.

"Why are you still here?" I ask as I change into my pyjamas.

"Because I now live here" He replied. My eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Says who?"

"Me" I walk over to the door and stand to the side, I open it which causes the hitman to fall back and stumble over.

"Ignorant jerk" I grumbled as he laid on the floor and looked at me with irritation in his eyes. I walk out of the room and hear him sigh.

Reborn POV (if he even has a good enough opinion)

Damn that girl. I didn't even hear her walk up to the door or sense her aura, she's the complete opposite of what her father described… she's too smart. And has a good aim when it comes to throwing books. I sigh as I lie on the floor. I guess this makes my job more fun. I smirk and sit up. I can hear her brushing her teeth in the bathroom so I decide to put some more traps in her room.

Normal POV

Reborn gets to work setting traps in Tsuna's room while Tsuna brushes her teeth. She places her tooth brush back in the cup and rinses out her mouth. She spots a small bomb on the tap and gets it off with a pair of tweezers, she notices Reborn's toothbrush sitting on the side of the sink and puts the small bomb on the hairs of the brush. She grins to herself and brushes her hair before tying it up into a messy ponytail and heading back to her room humming happily… at least until she spots Reborn asleep in her bed.

Tsuna POV

I'm gonna kill him. Not only has he placed traps all over the house, read my favourite books without permission and put bombs all over the place but now, now he's sleeping peacefully. IN MY BED! I walk over to the side of the bed and pull the pillow from under his head causing it to hit against the wooden frame.

"Itte!" He sits up and glares at me.

"Out of my bed"

"Why?"

"Because you sleep in the spare room and I want to go to bed"

He sighs and gets out of my bed before leaving the room and closing the door gently. Geez, talk about an annoying guest. I climb into bed and chuckle evilly when I hear a small boom in the bathroom and low growl. I soon drift off to sleep with a grin on my face.

* * *

Next morning

I hear my alarm bleep as it wakes me from my slumber and yawn as I turn to my side and slowly open my eyes. It was quite a nice sleep, nice and warm…

"HIIIIIEEEEE!" I yell in surprise as I find Reborn sleeping next to me, whom has now woken up to my yelling. WHAT THE HELL?! Reborn stares at me calmly. That's it. I'm definitely gonna kill him!

I shove him off me and kick him off; this startles him and falls to the floor with a loud thump.

"Please refrain from kicking me and yelling in my ear, I don't want to be deaf at a young age" Reborn says calmly and sits up rubbing his head.

"Why the hell were you in my bed?!" I growl at him and he smiles at me innocently.

"Because I wanted to be in your bed"

Whack! I whacked him in the face with my pillow.

"That's a rubbish reason!" I grumbled and got out of bed; I could feel his stare on my back and could tell that he was grinning. I start to head for the door.

"You're very nice to cuddle and hug while you're sleeping" Was the comment I heard when I left and slammed the door behind me.

Reborn POV

HAHAHA she's so easy to tease. I grin to myself and stood up before dusting myself off. The truth is I only climbed in about ten minutes ago just to see how she'd react and that was hilarious how she reacted. I'm going to enjoy tortur- I mean tutoring her. I can hear her stomp downstairs and I grin as I open the door and head down too. I watch as Tsuna makes breakfast and sit on the sofa.

"Aren't you gonna help?" Tsuna asked, I could tell that she was getting frustrated and the irritated pout she made was too cute so I can't take her seriously. It just makes me laugh.

"Fine, don't help baka-Reborn. You'd be useless at it anyway" She grinned and went back to cooking. Baka-Reborn?! I'm not the idiot! Nor am I useless! I walk over to the brunette and whacked her upside the head.

"I'm not useless dame-Tsuna, I just don't do housework" I said and Tsuna scoffed.

"Why not?! And that hurt Baka-Reborn!" She growled as she rubbed her head.

"Because I don't want to" I grinned and sat down at the table.

Normal POV

* * *

The rest of the morning before school continued with Tsuna trying to kill Reborn all sort of objects like frying pans, cutlery, plates and even at one point tried to kill him with her cooking by poisoning it and stuffing it down his thrown. In the end both of them were covered in bruises and were sending death glares at each other. Tsuna had managed to change into her uniform and get ready but was still running late, which was new for her.

She ran towards Nami-chu with the umbrella in her hand and looked to her left to see Reborn running on the wall after her.

"Why are you following me?!" She yelled at him and ran faster.

"Because I want to" Reborn replied simply. Tsuna growled and spotted Yamamoto ahead of her.

"Yamamoto!" She called to him and he turned.

"Hi Tsuna~" Yamamoto grinned and then realised how fast Tsuna was running.

"Uh... Tsuna?" He raised an eyebrow at her and then saw the hitman running after her.

"Here's your umbrella sorry bye" Tsuna said quickly as she stuffed Yamamoto's umbrella into his hand and quickly ran off with Reborn chasing after still. Yamamoto stood there for a second in confusion.

"…huh?" he looked at the umbrella and then looked to where Tsuna was. Gone. Both of them were gone.

"What was that?" He tilted his head in confusion.

Further down the road

"Damn you Reborn! Leave me alone!" Tsuna yelled as she continued to run at top speed to school.

"Don't wanna" Reborn smirked as he followed after the brunette. Tsuna growled in frustration as she turned the corner.

'I'm so glad that I wear trousers' she thought to herself and then smiled slightly as she spotted the school ahead. She sped up her pace even more and zoomed past the school gates. A cloud of dust gathered around her as she skidded to a halt, her school mates turned and looked at the dust.

"Ara? What was that?"

"Was that a student?"

"So much dust!"

"Hey look!" One girl spotted Tsuna's silhouette in the dust. It cleared and Tsuna looked behind her and smirked coolly.

"It's Hime-sama!" another girl squealed as she saw Tsuna smirk.

"So cool~!"

"I've never seen her smile like that~"

"She looks so cool~!" Many girls suddenly surrounded Tsuna and she sighed as she swung her bag over her shoulder. Reborn stayed on a wall nearby and watched in amazement at the crowd around Tsuna.

"She's definitely popular… how interesting" He grinned as he watched the brunette head into the school.

Later on

Tsuna sat in class and sighed. She could tell the hitman was nearby and it irritated her immensely, the incident earlier did not help her fan girl situation and now she had to worry about how she was going to escape Reborn AND the girls. Oh how today loved her.

"Chaos class"

Tsuna POV

You have to be kidding me. He can't be our teacher. Not him! Not that fedora wearing jerk! I stare at Reborn as he casually strolls into class with a register under his arm and an espresso in his other hand. And cue the swooning girls in my class. Could this day get any worse?

"I'm your homeroom teacher for this month as your current teacher is ill" Yes, yes it could get worse. What was I thinking? It will always get worse.

It's just chaos.

* * *

**Third chapter completed~~!  
Reborn, the world's best hitman appears to ruin Tsuna's day it seems she's not too keen on her dad either. What else could go wrong for our poor Tuna?  
Just to clear things up. Nagi is not Chrome, they are two different people aand in the next chapter I shall explain why Tsuna is known as the prince of the school. It's true that Yamamoto might have seem a bit like a jerk but I swear that wasn't the impression I was trying to give off. Reborn, as you can probably tell by now, is in his adult form as well as the rest of the Arcobaleno and he is doing his best to irritate her. I will try and fit in all the characters, even future ones. Nagi is probably going to be quite important later on so please wait for that.  
I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank poisson (Guest), KuroNoAki2772, PrimoGiotto5510, Artemis Kuromoru, BlueFairy (Guest), Klaus (Guest), xXnazraXz (guest), alicegx, mamitsu27, , darklynxproductions, 00-SilentObserver-13, IceFlire Blader, innocent-orange-sky, Sora-Cielo-Sky, Mia Heartnet, animedancin13, Yami-Chan-123, jazica, Fubuki (Guest), Kupuruu, RAYNE1692, guest, Kawaii Fruits, TsuKilo (guest), Janisu, Lily27 (guest), Ayumi Chizuka, Carol (guest), Lililili (guest) and serryblack1.  
Wow that was a lot of names.  
Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you for either, favouriting, following or for encouraging comments and reviews for my story.  
(Bows in gratitude)**

**Arigato~**


	5. Chapter 5 Prince and the beaten cloud?

Chapter 4 – the truth behind the prince/ the descending cloud of terror

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the last. (Fingers crossed) I'm going to explain a few things in this chapter and try to add in another character.**

**Current fav pairings are:  
Hibari - 10  
Reborn - 14  
Mukuro - 4  
Chrome - 2  
All- 2  
Yamamoto-2  
Enma-3  
Xanxus-2  
****Last time.**

****_Tsuna POV_

_You have to be kidding me. He can't be our teacher. Not him! Not that fedora wearing jerk! I stare at Reborn as he casually strolls into class with a register under his arm and an espresso in his other hand. And cue the swooning girls in my class. Could this day get any worse?_

"_I'm your homeroom teacher for this month as your current teacher is ill" Yes, yes it could get worse. What was I thinking? It will always get worse._

_It's just chaos._

* * *

After a tiring morning with Reborn constantly bugging me to do math questions, which is my most hated subject, and the typical swooning of fan girls I finally was able to go for lunch… no not really. Reborn had followed me outside. And to the tree. And into the tree. Damn that hitman.

"You're quite popular aren't you dame-Tsuna? Or should I say Hime-sama?" He smirked at me and sat in a branch above mine. I sighed again and stabbed my egg roll with my chopsticks, I plopped the roll in my mouth and stabbed another egg roll except this time as I was about to eat it; another mouth stole my delicacy. I swear I'm going to stab that man with my chopsticks to death. He hung upside down from his branch and held his hat with his hand; I glared at him and his stupid blank face. It looks so stupid. His stupidness pisses me off so much.

"Is that the best insult you can think of dame-Tsuna?" Reborn grinned and sat on my branch.

"Stupid Reborn" I scowled at him and turned so he couldn't get my lunch.

"Ne, dame-Tsuna?"

"What?" I turned my head to look at him… His face was too close! I tried to back off but was really restricted due to the fact that I was in a tree. I glare at him and he smirks; he then loses smirk and he looks more serious.

"I have a few questions for you" Oh joy.

"Good for you" I replied with no intention of actually answering his questions. He lifted off his fedora and the green chameleon crawled onto his shoulder.

"First off, why are you so popular in this school and why are you known as the prince of the school?"

"That's two questions"

"I don't care"

"…"

"Well?"

Another sigh escaped my lips and I rubbed my temple with my thumb and index finger.

"Probably has to do with an incident that happened during the first week of school a couple of years ago… wait, why am I telling you this?" I asked myself.

"Because I can kill you and I'm the number one hitman in the world"

"Says the one who fell for the toothbrush bomb" I retorted.

Whack!

Reborn turned his chameleon into a giant mallet. WHAT THE HECK?! I THOUGHT THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I rubbed my aching head and glared at the hitman who smirked.

"Please continue"

Sigh.

"Like I was saying…"

* * *

_Flashback to when Tsuna first joined the elite all-girls school._

_Normal POV_

_Tsuna looked up at the new school building in front of her and yawned. Her uniform was different from all the other girls in the school as she hated wearing skirts and disliked the rest of the uniform as well. Her attire consisted of a long white dress shirt that had a light orange tank top underneath. Half the buttons on her dress shirt were open so the top underneath was seen. She wore a black blazer over the top of her white dress shirt and had a necklace around her neck, the necklace had a crown charm on it that had the word 'prince' in lacy letters. She wore black pants with black shoes with a crown charm on the buckle. Her hair was lower than shoulder length in a short bob._

_She got a few stares from some of the girls in her school and they gossiped and giggled with each other. Tsuna sighed to herself and threw her bag over her shoulder as she walked into the school building. _

_The introduction to the class was normalish and Tsuna got a few comments like 'You look really cool' or 'are you the rebellious type?' which was pretty much a yes considering her uniform wasn't actually uniform at all. The immediate gain of popularity in the class disinterested Tsuna and she sat in her seat by the window. Classes were boring that day and got continuous questions from blushing girls._

_The next day continued the same way as well as the day after but on the fourth day something different happened._

_Tsuna had finished her day and was heading home when she heard a couple of cries in one of the alleyways. Tsuna spotted a girl from her school surrounded from some older boys; she glared at them and picked a thick text book from her bag. With a quick toss, the book whammed into the back of one boys head._

"_OW! What the hell?!" The boy turned and spotted Tsuna with another book in her hand. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs and her face was emotionless._

"_H-Hime-sama?" The girl from her school looked at Tsuna with pleading eyes._

"_Leave her alone" Tsuna mumbled and the boys roared with laughter. _

"_Tch, you men irritate me" Tsuna looked up at the boys with a dark gleam in her eyes. She charged at them and in a matter of moments they were all in a bloody pile on the ground near the trash can._

"_Hmph, trash belongs in the trash can. Not near a defenseless and outnumbered woman" Tsuna said coolly and looked at the girl, she was on her knees with small tears in her eyes. Tsuna crouched next to her and noticed the girl had bruises on her ankle, she sighed and used her thumb to wipe away the tears from the girls eyes._

"_Can you stand?" Tsuna asked and the girl looked at Tsuna with a blush. Tsuna thought the girl was ill so she lifted up the girl and carried her like a princess; she picked up both their bags and carried the girl to the hospital. After the poor girl was dropped off she headed home to freshen up and do her schools work._

_The next day at school tons of girls were waiting by the gates, the rumor had instantly spread on how Tsuna had saved the girl in their school from a group of boys and how she beat them all effortlessly. Some people had stretched the truth and said that the yakuzu had attacked the girl. The girl she saved walked up to her with a bright blush and Tsuna put a hand on her forehead, this caused the girls blush to deepen._

"_You're still ill and wobbly on your feet, go home and rest" Tsuna said coolly. After the events that had transpired that day before, Tsuna was considered a prince because of her caring and calm behavior. She was known as a silent savior to her fellow school mates, but Tsuna was more concerned on some of the girls' health when all their faces went bright red._

* * *

Back to present

Tsuna sighed after she explained her story to Reborn.

"So that's why you're know as a prince and why most girls in this school blush at your name" He grinned.

"Blush?" Tsuna raised her eyebrow in confusion. Reborn sighed.

'This girl was smart enough in academics and is a good at everything else but is extremely dense' He thought.

Tsuna looked back at her bento box and noticed that it had entered Reborn's hands and was now empty.

"Reborn that was MY lunch!"

* * *

Afterschool

Tsuna grinned to herself.

Reborn had to stay afterschool to do paperwork which meant she didn't have to bother with him. Although, she was still really pissed off at him from eating her lunch. She walked by Nami-chu again and stopped by the gates.

"Herbivore… why are you loitering around my school? And in incorrect uniform… for this I shall bite you to death" A cold voice called behind her. Tsuna turned and saw a boy with tonfas in his hands. The boy charged at her and swung one of his weapons at her.

Shing!

She stopped his weapon with a fountain pen. His eyes narrowed and his emotionless face turned into a satisfying smirk.

"You're an interesting herbivore. You were able to halt my attack with a mere pen." He said.

"Hibari Kyoya, head chairman of Nami-chu and son of the founder of Namimori. I'd prefer if you did not refer to me as a mere herbivore. Trash" Tsuna said calmly, she held her relaxed form and flicked the lid off her pen. The lid hit Hibari in the forehead and managed to push him back.

The carnivorous prefect narrowed his eyes.

'Such force from just the lid of a pen. Not bad' he smirk widened.

"What's your name herbivore?" He asked. Tsuna picked up the pen lid from the floor casually and placed it back onto her pen.

"Sawada Tsunahime, trash" She said calmly. Hibari frowned at being called trash and readied for another attack. Tsuna held the pen out in front of her.

"And I am no herbivore. I eat meat and can beat the crap out of you so that makes me a carnivore" She said seriously. The prefect growled at the brunette taking him lightly, he charged and swung his tonfa at Tsuna again. She stopped the attack again with her pen and this time raised her leg to send a kick to his second incoming tonfa.

The tonfa flew into the air and Tsuna slipped behind Hibari, she held him in a lock with the sharp end of her pen at his neck.

"Checkmate. Hibari Kyoya"

* * *

**Fourth Chapter!  
We finally hear a bit more of Tsuna's background and now Hibari Kyoya come onto the scene but is beaten?! What's going on?!  
I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) thank you for the encouraging comments.**

**Arigato~!**


	6. Chapter 6 Rivals?

Chapter 5 - Rivals  
**  
Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones.**

**Current fav pairings are:**  
**Pairing**  
**Hibari - 11**  
**Reborn - 14**  
**Mukuro - 4**  
**Chrome - 2**  
**All- 2**  
**Yamamoto-3**  
**Enma-4**  
**Xanxus-3**

* * *

_Last time._

_"And I am no herbivore. I eat meat and can beat the crap out of you so that makes me a carnivore" She said seriously. The prefect growled at the brunette taking him lightly, he charged and swung his tonfa at Tsuna again. She stopped the attack again with her pen and this time raised her leg to send a kick to his second incoming tonfa._

_The tonfa flew into the air and Tsuna slipped behind Hibari, she held him in a lock with the sharp end of her pen at his neck._

_"Checkmate. Hibari Kyoya"_

* * *

The prefect growls in anger of defeat.

"Get out of my sight omnivore, before I bite you to death"

Tsuna smirks and releases Hibari from the hold as she places the lid back on her pen.

"I guess omnivore is a better status than herbivore for now, I'll be seeing you again soon Hibari Kyoya. Try to lose the trashy behaviour by then" she grinned and walked away. The prefect's eyes followed her as she walked away from him and he growled before heading back into the building.

Tsuna arrived home and Reborn was waiting at the door.

"You have a visitor" He grinned. Tsuna raised her eyebrow.

"Who?" She asked as she walked inside, Reborn followed her and the grin stayed present on his face. Tsuna entered the kitchen and spotted a familiar cloak.

"Welcome back trash" Xanxus sat smugly on the sofa. Tsuna stared at him blankly then turned to go upstairs.

"I don't see a guest, just trash." Tsuna deadpanned and walked upstairs. Xanxus growled and Reborn stifled a chuckle. Then his face turned serious and he looked at Xanxus.

"And how do you two know each other?" He asked curiously. Xanxus gave him a blank looked then smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" He said and Reborn frowned. He picked up his espresso and went up to Tsuna's room. He opened the door a fraction.

Bam! A large metal pan fell on his head and Tsuna chuckled while she momentarily looked up from her book. Reborn's eyebrow twitched.

"Are you really the world's best hitman? You keep falling for my tricks" She hummed, Reborn took the pan off his head and tossed it at Tsuna who caught it with her hand while still reading her book.

"Where's Maman?" She asked and placed the pan on the floor.

"Out at the shops, she wants you to prepare dinner for the four of us." Reborn said and picked up one of Tsuna's books from her shelf.

"Four? You mean five" Tsuna corrected. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten how to count dame-Tsuna?" He asked and Tsuna shook her head, she pointed to her window but didn't look up from her book. Reborn walked over to the window and looked out to see Squalo sitting in the tree outside.

"I think Reborn's getting rusty in his old age~" Tsuna hummed, Reborn looked at her and whacked her head.

"I'm not old dame-Tsuna" He retorted. Tsuna scoffed and then put down her book; she opened the window and used a stick to poke Squalo's head.

"VOOOOOIIIII! What do you want brat?!" Squalo yelled, Tsuna removed her fingers from her ears and sighed.

"You can come in, I'm starting dinner" She said. Squalo nodded and hopped off the tree and landed in her room. Tsuna headed downstairs and into the kitchen to start dinner. Reborn turned to Squalo.

"Why are you and Xanxus here?" Reborn asked. Squalo looked at him with a grin.

"Boss wanted to visit the brat and escape his paperwork" He said and headed downstairs. Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"I feel there's a lot more going on that Tsuna isn't telling me" He mumbled and walked out as well. He headed into the kitchen and saw Tsuna making dinner with Xanxus sipping wine on the sofa, his eyes gleamed slightly as he watched Tsuna. Reborn noticed and his eyes narrowed.

"How do you two know each other?" Reborn asked again. Xanxus chuckled.

"Ask the she-brat" He grinned.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the brat and I'm busy"

"You're just sitting on your lazy ass!"

"I'm still busy"

"You're not!"

"Just tell the story"

"…I hate you"

"No you don't" Xanxus smirked at his victory and Tsuna growled. She put the utensils down and lowered the oven temperature.

"Don't burn the food trash"

"You're trash!" Tsuna retorted and Xanxus laughed. Tsuna turned to Reborn then sat down near Xanxus on the sofa.

"Xanxus and I have known each other for quite a while now; we first met about six years ago in town because he had a mission there. It was stupid now that I think about it." She explained. Xanxus finished his wine and placed it on the table.

"That's because the she-brat was too weak to protect herself from assassins that had been sent to Japan by the Estreano famiglia" Xanxus smirked at Tsuna.

"I wasn't weak! I just didn't see it coming" Tsuna said and Xanxus roared in laughter.

"Yeah sure and then you came crying sayin 'please teach me how to fight! Please'" Xanxus grinned and Tsuna glared at him.

"I didn't cry! It was a purposeful pout" She retorted.

"You were crying"

"I wasn't!"

"Were"

"Urasai!" Tsuna folded her arms and went back to cooking angrily, her cheeks puffed out in anger. Reborn chuckled as well did Xanxus.

"She spent so long with me that she picked up my bad habits, well, most of my habits. Hence why she says the words trash and scum a lot" Xanxus said.

"Makes sense. She learnt how to fight from you so she also picked up your way of speaking too. But… she can't have learnt everything from you. The way she senses presences is too good and her fighting style is different from yours" Reborn said and looked at Tsuna who was grinning smugly.

"Yeah I realised that when I saw her couple of months ago, she beat me too easily. That's why I'm back to find out what she did during the time I was gone" Xanxus said as he stared at the smug looking Tsuna. She felt the stares on her back and turned.

"Stop staring at me~" Tsuna whined and threw frying pans at the two, they both ducked and laughed. Tsuna grumbled cursing words under her breath. Reborn and Xanxus continued to watch her cook and Squalo sighed.

* * *

Eventually the dinner was ready but somehow a utensil war had broken out between Xanxus and Reborn; Tsuna said they had argued over something petty which caused her a dark and deadly pair of glares aimed at her. Tsuna was strong, but she couldn't handle two raging demons. They argued who should sit where and eventually Tsuna placed the two at either ends of the table to stop them 'childishly bickering' as she put it.

They all sat down and Tsuna served up an Italian meal for them, the two men continued to glare at one another. Tsuna sighed and quickly ate her food. Throughout the meal Reborn continuously complained and teased Tsuna about her cooking while Xanxus… he pretty much did the same thing except every time Reborn said the same thing as him, he threw cutlery at him. So more fights occurred at the dinner. Finally Tsuna got so irritated by their behaviour that she took their food from them and chucked it in the bin. To say in the least, the two of them were not pleased at all when they lost their meal and ordered her to make more. She immediately refused and sat on the sofa reading her book.

There was a knock at the door later that evening. Tsuna got up to answer it.

Xanxus and Reborn still sat at the table, theirs stomach grumbled from the food that they didn't get to eat. Reborn tried to distract himself by polishing his guns while Xanxus glared at Reborn who in return, glared back.

There was a yell from outside and then a loud crash. Reborn and Xanxus immediately rose from their seats and walked quickly to the hallway. They turned the corner and saw Tsuna panting slightly and a crater in front of her with an unconscious man in the center.

"Damn I made a dent" Tsuna mumbled. The two sweat dropped as they looked at the so called 'dent'. They walked over and looked at the dead looking guy in the 'dent'.

"Who's that?" Reborn asked and Tsuna shrugged.

"I don't know yakuzu? Mafia? Regular person? All I know is that he was trying to take me somewhere forcefully" she said and held her right arm.

"Did he harm you with a weapon, trash?" Xanxus asked. Tsuna shook her head and got out her phone.

"He hit a pressure point in my arm, it's just numb" She said and dialled some numbers. The two men watched as she talked to someone on the phone about picking up a body and questioning it, she then hung up and kicked the man out of the crater to the other side of the street.

"Reborn, could you call someone so they can fix the dent while I sort my arm out. Thanks" She said and walked inside, Xanxus followed and Reborn sighed as he looked at the unconscious man. He got out his phone and called up the Vongola.

"Nono? It's me-"

"Reborn~ How's my little Tsuna~?" A voice cried from the other end.

"Shut up Iemitsu, I want to talk to Nono about your daughter so put me on loud speaker" Reborn said irritably.

"Sorry…" Iemitsu mumbled and the sound of a button bleeping could be heard.

"Nono, Tsuna is nothing like what her father described her. She is strong, smart and definitely NOT dame. She just kicked a guy into the floor and created a large crater with barely any effort. I don't have much a job here. Also, she has a very high status at school… and is quite attractive if I may add" Reborn smirked at the last part.

"OFF COURSE SHE IS! SHE'S MY ADORABLE LITTLE TUNA~!" Iemitsu cried down the phone. Reborn glared at the phone and he could hear Nono sigh.

"I guess your job there isn't necessary but I would like you to stay there and guard her, also…" Nono trailed off.

"What is it?" Reborn asked.

"Do you have any idea where Xanxus is? He disappeared along with his right hand man, Squalo" Nono asked.

"He didn't tell you? He's here staying at the Sawada household"

…

"WHAT?!" Reborn moved the phone away from his ear.

"Is that true?!" Iemitsu yelled down the phone.

"Yeah. Xanxus and dame-Tsuna have known each other for a very long time apparently" Reborn said with slight irritation in his voice.

"Anyway, I need someone to clear up Tsuna's mess so send a guy down here" He said and hung up.

He looked around and his eyes narrowed.

"Who's there?" He called.

Two weapons glinted in the lamp light; a prefect entered his line of fir- view.

"Hn, who are you and is this your mess herbivore?" Hibari asked with a gleam was in his eyes. He was probably hoping for a good fight.

"No this mess belongs to Sawada Tsunahime" Reborn said and the prefect stopped in his tracks.

"The omnivore did this? Interesting" Hibari looked at the crater and the unconscious man. He looked at the house and walked to the door.

"So this is where she lives" He grinned and walked inside. Tsuna was wrapping her arm with a bandage and Xanxus was watching her carefully, he noticed Hibari enter and scowled at him.

"Who are you trash?" He growled and the prefect glared at him. Tsuna turned.

"Hibari? How'd you find my house?" She asked.

"You made a mess and too much noise. I was bound to find you" The prefect smirked.

* * *

Tsuna POV

Great. Three really annoying people in one place at the same time. This is a REALLY bad day. Maybe it's a nightmare and I'll wake up in front of the TV like I did last week. Sadly the pain in my arm tells me otherwise.

Reborn enters the room and the three of them glare at each other. To me it feels like they are competing over something, like who's the strongest or something.

"Right, I'm guessing both Xanxus and Reborn are now very hungry so I'm going to make some more food, would you like to stay for food, trash?" I asked to break the silence. I got a small glared from the carnivorous prefect but he nodded. I notice Xanxus and Reborn glare at Hibari again but ignore it and start making some food.

* * *

Normal POV

After another meal was made the three men sat round the table and glared at each other while they tucked into their food. Tsuna looked at them briefly and sighed. She looked at her watched in slight worry.

"I wonder what Maman's up to… she's taking too long" She mumbled and looked out the window.

The phone rang and Tsuna quickly walked out to answer it.

"Hello? This is the Sawada residence"

"Hi Tsu-chan, it's Maman~" Nana hummed down the line.

"Maman? Where are you?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm at the Takesushi, the owner and his son let me stay awhile. I wont be back until you've gone to bed" Nana replied.

"Also…"

"Hm?" Tsuna raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked, around the corner the three were listening into her conversation.

* * *

**Fifth Chapter!  
More of Tsuna's background and now Xanxus and Squalo come onto the scene but there seems to be some kind of rivalry between them and Hibari, Crazy~  
I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna because I won't officially pair her with anyone until a later chapter.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) thank you for the encouraging comments.**

**Arigato~!**


	7. Chapter 7 - small arguements

Chapter 6 - small arguements  
**  
Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones.**

**Current fav pairings are:**  
**Reborn – 16**  
**Hibari – 15**  
**Xanxus – 6**  
**Mukuro – 5**  
**Enma – 4**  
**Yamamoto – 3**  
**All – 3**  
**Chrome – 2**

* * *

Last time

"_Hello? This is the Sawada residence"_

"_Hi Tsu-chan, its Maman~" Nana hummed down the line._

"_Maman? Where are you?" Tsuna asked._

"_I'm at the Takesushi, the owner and his son let me stay awhile. I won't be back until you've gone to bed" Nana replied._

"_Also…"_

"_Hm?" Tsuna raised her eyebrow._

"_What is it?" She asked, around the corner the three were listening into her conversation._

* * *

"Tomorrow after school, I need you to meet your father at the station with Reborn. He just called and is flying over tonight" Nana said happily. Tsuna could imagine her, smiling away with flowers floating around her. She sighed and agreed then hung up the phone.

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII! What the hell are you idiots doing?!" Squalo yelled at the three who were watching Tsuna, the flinched slightly and Tsuna turned.

"Yeah, what are you scum doing?!" She yelled and threw a pair of shoes at the three. They ducked their heads and went back into the kitchen. Tsuna growled and headed upstairs.

"I'm going to take a bath, you scum can do what you like as long as you don't bother me" She said. The three nodded and Tsuna sighed before going upstairs.

The three sat in the living room glaring at each other. There was silence…for a little while.

"VOOOOIIII! What's up with this awkward silence?!"

Smash!

"VrrraaaAAAHHH!" Xanxus had thrown a whisky bottle and it crashed against Squalo's head. The glass had shattered and cut his forehead, it also went into his hair and on his clothes. He clutched his head and yelled in pain while Xanxus draws his pistols. He starts firing at Squalo and Reborn gets Leon to change into a gun as well.

"…STOP FIRING GUNS IN MY HOUSE TRASH!" Tsuna yells as she stands in the doorway. She placed her hands in her hips and looked extremely irritated.

"Can't even have a bath in peace without you scum trying to blow up my house! Hand over all weapons. I'm confiscating them since you won't stop acting like children" She said and stuck her hand out. They looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, hand 'em over" She said.

Reluctantly, Xanxus gave his pistols to Tsuna and Hibari's hands twitched slightly as he handed over his tonfas. Tsuna smirked and then looked at Reborn.

"I shall not hand over my partner" He said firmly.

"I didn't say you had to but I think your 'partner' has decided to join me for a bath" Tsuna grinned as Leon sat on her shoulder happily; Reborn looked slightly shocked at the little chameleon. Tsuna took the weapons upstairs with her and got into the bath while the others sat downstairs grumpily, and Squalo lay on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Tsuna sat happily in the bath and Leon sat on the side, he sat happily on the soft, yellow bath towel. She enjoyed the silence and hummed to herself as she washed her hair, she heard the front door and assumed it was her mother so she hopped out of the bath and changed into her nightwear. She went downstairs with Leon on her head and entered the kitchen, her mother sat at the kitchen table with Reborn who was drinking another espresso.

"Welcome back Maman" Tsuna greeted her mother and Nana smiled.

"Hello Tsu-chan"

"It's not Tsu-chan Maman" Tsuna sighed. Reborn chuckled, as did Xanxus and Hibari. Tsuna glared at them and they instantly shut up. Tsuna sighed and Hibari got up to leave.

"Hibari, you may have your tonfas back" Tsuna said and handed them back to him. Hibari bowed and exited the house. Nana smiled a flowery smile.

"He was such a gentleman~ He held the door open for me and helped me unload the shopping, so did Xanxus and Reborn-kun" Nana hummed happily. Reborn and Xanxus smirked to themselves.

"Really~? Those two? Doing HOUSEWORK~?" Tsuna grinned, the two shrank slightly.

"And here I thought they didn't like housework, I guess they can help with the washing up too. Since they are SO helpful" Tsuna smirked while the two grimaced at the thought of washing up. Nana smiled, oblivious to the fact that Tsuna was mocking the two hitmen.

"That's a lovely idea~ I'll get a clean towel and some gloves" Nana hummed and skipped off to get the gloves and towel. Xanxus and Reborn glared at Tsuna while she smiled innocently.

"Seems your plan backfired" She hummed, Squalo laughed.

"I'm getting the medical kit for Squalo; you two better started cleaning the dishes" Tsuna said and left the room. The two hitmen glared at Squalo who was laughing loudly and was getting more attention from Tsuna then them. Both of them felt the sudden urge to shoot the chuckling shark but knew that Tsuna would probably try and kill them if she did.

* * *

Tsuna and Nana entered the living room again, Nana handed the two men a pair of gloves and a towel each and set them to work while Tsuna set to work getting all the glass from his hair. Xanxus and Reborn growled quietly as they looked at Tsuna help the 'stupid shark' then they looked at the pile of dishes to be washed, they both inwardly groaned.

"Ara~ Squalo-kun, how did you get all that glass in your hair? And such a horrible cut too~" Nana sighed as she helped Tsuna clean the cut he kindly received from Xanxus.

"…I tripped" Squalo said cautiously, knowing that if he said something wrong then he would get another attack from his boss. Xanxus would have sighed in relief if it wasn't against his personality, so he scoffed as he dried the dishes that Reborn had washed.

"Oh dear~ you have to be more careful Squalo-kun" Nana sighed as she stuck a plaster on Squalo's forehead. Squalo nodded and touched the plaster with the tips of his fingers, he was grateful that his bangs covered most of his forehead.

"Squalo, could you close your eyes while I get the smaller pieces of glass from your hair?" Tsuna asked, Squalo nodded and closed his eyes while Tsuna ruffled his hair, Xanxus and Reborn glared at Squalo then grumbled words in Italian and going back to their jobs. Tsuna sighed and stretched.

"Maman, I'm going to do my homework then go to bed early"

"Sure Tsu-chan, have you filled out the letter yet?" Nana asked.

"Nearly, but do I have to?"

"Yes, I think this will be better for you. A chance to get some better friends"

"…fine" Tsuna sighed and headed upstairs. Reborn dried his hands and looked at Nana curiously.

"What letter is this?"

"You'll see" Nana hummed. Xanxus and Reborn raised their eyebrows.

* * *

Tsuna sat in her bed, she'd finished her homework. It was easy, according to her, and didn't require much effort to complete. Reborn makes it too simple for her. She laid back in bed and closed her eyes, Reborn entered her room.

"You can't share my bed, I won't let you" Tsuna said, not opening her eyes. Reborn scoffed.

"who said I wanted to share a bed with you?"

"Uhh you did when I found you in my bed this morning"

"I only climbed in ten minutes before you woke up"

"You were hugging me!"

"I couldn't help myself"

"Shut up! That's even worse!"

"Really?"

"Yes now get out!" Tsuna yelled and threw a book at Reborn, he closed the door and left. Tsuna sighed and went to sleep.

The next morning, tsuna opened her eyes and saw a smug face looking at her.

"REBORN! GET OUT OF MY BED!"

* * *

**Sixth Chapter!  
Yeah, that was a pretty boring chapter. My brain was a bit dead, I need an idea to spark my brain. I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna because I won't officially pair her with anyone until a later chapter.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) thank you for the encouraging comments.**

**Arigato~!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Preparations

Chapter 7 - Preparations

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones.**

**Current fav pairings are:**

**Reborn – 24  
Hibari – 18  
Xanxus – 6  
Mukuro – 6  
All – 5  
Enma – 4  
Yamamoto – 3  
Chrome – 2  
Fon – 1**

Tsuna POV

Ugh, I hate Reborn and Xanxus and I hate someone else too but I can figure out who it is yet. I managed to leave the house with no thanks to Reborn or Xanxus, but I'm still late and Reborn is still following me! I look back at cheese brained hitman who was about a meter away from me and growled under my breath. He doesn't give me a break. I can take care of myself and don't need him to babysit me. Does my father really think I'm that weak?! Outrageous!

The school is in my sights, I really don't want an entrance like I did yesterday. It makes me shivers when I think of all the squealing girls, all of them asking to have lunch, to walk them home or some of them would go as far as trying to hold my hand. I just ask, why?!

Anyway, my mind was going off topic. I slowed my pace slightly and entered the school calmly.

I looked around the school field and noticed that some stalls were being put up. Ah yes, I forgot. School festival. What was our class doing again? I think it was a café of some kind… oh god, how could I forget that?! I'm the only butler too, but at least I don't have to wear that stupid dress. I sighed as I walked into the school building, the girls gather like usual and insist on helping me with my outfit. Oh joy.

* * *

My suit consists of a white dress shirt with cuffs, black pants with a golden, old fashioned watch attached and a black blazer with a small golden chain and black polished shoes. Not to mention a really tight grey waist coat and bow tie. I felt ridiculous, no, I feel ridiculous… although, it does look quite cool. For a butlers suit.

The other girls are in their frilly maid outfits, checking that they fit and fixing any torn seams.

The start of the festival is tomorrow and yesterday was the last day of the school year, well when it comes to work that is, everyone's excited. I can hear the girls gossiping on the other side of the room, talking about boys. Ugh, that is the last thing I want to listen to. This festival is a chance for the girls in this school to go looking for boyfriends, hence why the skirts are so short and revealing. I'm amazed the teachers allowed it, but then again, this is Reborn we are talking about. The only thing he cares about is espresso and other…stuff.

Speaking of Reborn, he's being unusually quiet and well behaved. He's currently sitting at his desk reading the newspaper and drinking his beloved drink, he looks up at me with a smirk and I can tell that he's planning something. I give up trying to finger the cheese brain out and go to change out of my suit so it will stay clean for tomorrow. I come back a few minutes later to find the preparations finished and all the girls gossiping and giggling in one corner of the room. They notice my presence and immediately hover around, it's like they are flies to rotting fruit and I'm the fruit. I'd rather be the electric fly swatter instead, that's much more interesting.

I look around and realize that Reborn's no longer in the room, lucky break. I guess I can head home early, just in time for lunch.

"Ne, Hime-sama?"

"Hm?" I turn to see Nagi.

"I was wondering if…if you would like to have lunch with me, I made some extra in case you got hungry" Nagi mumbled and held a bento box close to her chest. I stare at her blankly for a while.

"What are you talking about Hizaku-san?"

"Hime-sama won't want lunch with you; she never has lunch with anyone!"

"…sure" I mumbled. Silence, then…

"EH?!"

"You want have lunch with someone?!"

The girls shrieked, I rub my head from the loud piercing noise. Why do girls have such high pitched yells? It hurts.

"Can we have lunch with you too?" A small girl asked, I take a deep breath and sigh. I must be going soft.

"..go on then" I yawn in defeat, the girls squeal in happiness and start to push me towards the Namimori park.

* * *

Normal POV

After about half an hour of pulling *cough*dragging* cough* the girls finally pulled *cough*dragged* cough* Tsuna to the park, the sat her down and all got out their lunch. Tsuna yawned and laid down on the grass, the girls smiled happily and opened their bento boxes. They took out their chopsticks and started eating their food; some of them tried feeding Tsuna. At first she refused but then she gave in and allowed them to feed her, she had to admit, they made pretty good food.

About half an hour later, Tsuna tried to leave and get away from the girls; only to be grabbed by them. She sighed.

"I'd like to go" She asked calmly. The girls pouted and bowed their heads in defeat; they left reluctantly leaving only Nagi and Tsuna.

"So, about that thing I promised you" Tsuna said as she turned.

"What would you like to do first?" She asked and Nagi smiled sweetly.

**Seventh Chapter~~!  
What's this promise that Tsuna was talking about? And doesn't the festival seem fun?  
Right, that was a short chapter but the next one will be longer.  
I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna because I won't officially pair her with anyone until a later chapter, like a lot later.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) thank you for the encouraging comments.**

**Arigato~!**


	9. Chapter 9 These little secrets add up

Chapter 8 – those little secrets add up eventually

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones. And a bit more action in this one too. ;)**

**Current fav pairings are:**

**Reborn – 27  
Hibari – 22  
Xanxus – 7  
Mukuro – 6  
All – 5  
Enma – 4  
Yamamoto – 3  
Chrome – 2  
Fon – 2  
Byakuran – 1 (personal fav)**

* * *

_Last time_

"_I'd like to go" She asked calmly. The gi__rls pouted and bowed their heads in defeat; they left reluctantly leaving only Nagi and Tsuna._

"_So, about that thing I promised you" Tsuna said as she turned._

"_What would you like to do first?" She asked and Nagi smiled sweetly._

* * *

Later that evening

"I'm home mama-" Tsuna stopped as she opened the front door. There were voices inside, unfamiliar ones. She leant against the door and listened.

"…no one's home yet"

"Then we just have to wait, the young Decimo should be back soon and when he gets here then we can kidnap him" the voices said, Tsuna frowned and backed away from the door.

"Just make sure we keep the hitman on that wild goose chase we sent them on" Another voice said, Tsuna's eyes narrowed. _'So Reborn and Xanxus are gone…looks like I'm on my own' _footsteps walked to the door. _'Shit'_ Tsuna climbed up onto the roof and peeked over the edge. The door opened revealing two men in suits.

"What about the mother?" A taller one asked, he was thin and young. He had a small scar on his left eye that caused it to stay closed while the other eye was a crystal blue. He had dirty blond hair that was short and spikey. The other man was a bit shorter but was musclier than the other one. He was also a bit older than the other; he had greyish green eyes and pitch black hair that was long. It was tied up into a ponytail and was just above the shoulders.

"She won't cause any trouble; we've left him in there so if the Decimo does come back then he can grab 'im" the shorter one said. The taller one sighed and nodded, they walked off. Tsuna climbed in through her bedroom window quietly and went to the landing, she saw another man in a suit. He was older than the other two that she saw, probably in his late twenties; she also saw her mother unconscious leaning against the wall. Tsuna's eyes narrowed and she crept downstairs, masking her presence.

* * *

Tsuna texted Reborn saying that she needed help and hoped that he would get the message soon. She picked up a baseball bat that she got out of the garage earlier that morning, she was going to use it on Reborn's head later, and ran into the living room. She whacked the man around the head and knocked him out instantly.

"That was easy, I guess I didn't need Reborn after all" Tsuna grinned to herself and crouched next to Nana, she shook her gently.

"Maman, it's me. It's Tsu-kun…" She took a deep sigh.

"It's Tsu-chan Maman" She mumbled, Nana smiled and opened her eyes.

"You were awake for a while weren't you?" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Yup~" Nana beamed a flowery smile. Tsuna sighed.

"Know I know where I got my sneakiness from" She mumbled and Nana tilted her head obliviously with a bright smile.

"Maman, what happened?" Tsuna asked. Nana put a finger to her lips as she thought.

"Well, I was making dinner for my adorable Tsu-chan and then there was a ring at the doorbell. Reborn-kun and Xanxus-kun answered it then they both said that they needed to go out for a while as well as Squalo-kun"

"When was that?" Tsuna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Couple of hours ago, before you finished school. Anyway, about half an hour after they left there was another knock the door. This time it was three men in suits, they said they wanted to speak to Reborn as they were work colleagues so I let them into the house. Then I felt a pain to my head and fell unconscious" Nana concluded her story and Tsuna sighed.

"Geez Maman, sometimes I swear you're the kid instead of me. How many times have I told you not to let strangers in the house?"

"12 times this week"

"You kept track"

"Yup~"

"Then why didn't you listen to me?"

"…I forgot"

…Tsuna sweat dropped at her mother and sighed again.

"Good grief…" she mumbled.

* * *

About 0.5 seconds later (I like being precise)

The door slammed open and Reborn and Xanxus ran in. They were both had a small look of worry on their usually stoic faces and were panting slightly. Tsuna could tell that they had got her message and had run from wherever they had come from.

"I didn't need your help in the end" Tsuna deadpanned and the two men sighed in relief inwardly. (Did you really think they'd show emotion? If they did then I'd probably collapse.) They walked into the room with Squalo in tow and Reborn helped nana to her feet.

"Trash, you and us need to have a word in private" Xanxus said to Tsuna which caused her to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"About what monkey king?" She asked, Xanxus sent a small glare at her and gestured for her to wait upstairs. She nodded and went up; Squalo was left to take care of the unconscious man while the other two hitmen followed Tsuna upstairs.

Tsuna entered her room and sat at her desk, she turned the chair while Xanxus sat on her bed and Reborn leant again the wall.

"There's a few things we need to clear up with you" Reborn started.

"About your information concerning the mafia and you being the next Decimo" Xanxus finished, Tsuna sighed for umpteenth time that day and sat back in her chair.

"Ask your questions quickly before I decide I don't want to answer them" She said.

"How did you know about becoming the Decimo?" Reborn asked with a straightforward manner.

"Dad sucks at hiding his information and I hacked his computer" Tsuna deadpanned.

"How?" Xanxus asked.

"I'm a genius with amazing computer skills, I couldn't resist…that and he left the computer on while he had a nap last time" Tsuna grinned.

"Touché" Reborn and Xanxus nodded.

"But Vongola's encryption system is impossible to get through-"

"I used a four coded binary system with the recurring letters of P and W to solve the crossmathmatical algorithm codes" Tsuna cut in.

"…gesunheit" **[1]** They both said, Tsuna shrugged.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah just one more question?" Reborn asked.

"Who is Nagi Hizaku?" Xanxus asked.

"Ah, that's a secret" Tsuna grinned, the two men raised an eyebrow at the smirking brunette.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, good night. I'm going to bed" Tsuna said and stood up, she walked past the two with a confident stride and her hair flowed behind her. They caught the scent of her hair as she passed and both light smiled. _A minty vanilla. _The two then looked at each other and glared.

"I'll win our bet trash, be sure of it" Xanxus smirked as he stood.

""Doubt it 'monkey king'" Reborn grinned and Xanxus left. Reborn sat on Tsuna's bed while he waited for her to return to her room.

* * *

An hour later  
Tsuna POV

Damn those two, they like looking into my business too much. I swear they are always watching me. Every time I turn my back I can feel their stares but when I turn to face them they are looking in the other direction. I've asked Maman about it but she just smiles sweetly and says that I'm just being oblivious. I mean seriously, ME?! Being oblivious? How absurd.

I entered my room, it was empty. Good. I quickly changed into my pajamas and then climbed into bed after turning out the lights. The bed felt oddly warm and I turn to face the wall only to see Reborn's face inches away from mine! I feel the heat race to my cheeks and for some reason my heart beat a little faster but that doesn't stop me from wanting him out of my bed.

…is he actually asleep though?

I can't tell. He looks asleep and kinda…peaceful. If that's possible.

I prod his cheek with my index finger to try and stir him from his slumber but it's no good, he is well and truly asleep. I can't be bothered in trying to move him; so I turn my back to him and close my eyes.

A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, which I can tell is Reborn, and I feel slightly irritated. But I strangely like the extra warmth, it's comforting and dare I say it…nice. It makes me feel more tired and safer to enter my dreams. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

"…kufufu…fufu… tsunah…ime…" A dark, cold voice penetrates my ears and I snap my eyes open but I'm not where I was before. Where I am now is definitely NOT my room.

It's dark and…

"I feel scared…"

* * *

**WAAAH! EIGHT CHAPTER! MY FAVOURITE NUMBER!  
[1] gesundheit is a german word for bless you, since they had no clue what Tsuna said.  
I have left it on a cliffhanger too, smirk smirk. Who recognizes this laugh?  
It seems like Tsuna is started to have some peculiar feelings to Reborn but will it be only him? And who is Nagi?**

**I'M SO EXCITED!**

**I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna because I won't officially pair her with anyone until a later chapter, like a lot later.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) Thank you for the encouraging comments.**

**If you have any questions about, well… anything then don't be shy to ask because I'm here to help! **

**Arigato~!**


	10. Chapter 10 Sunshine yells and pineapples

Chapter 9 – Sunshine yells and pineapples of dread

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones. And a bit more action in this one too. ;) I'm gonna add a bit of background talking too, it might be fun (grins mischievously)**

**Current fav pairings are:**

**Reborn – 30  
Hibari – 25  
Xanxus – 9  
Mukuro – 7  
All – 7  
Enma – 4  
Yamamoto – 3  
Chrome – 2  
Fon – 3  
Byakuran – 2  
Other Arcobaleno - 1**

* * *

_Last time_

_A pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist, which I can tell is Reborn, and I feel slightly irritated. But I strangely like the extra warmth, it's comforting and dare I say it…nice. It makes me feel more tired and safer to enter my dreams. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep._

"…_kufufu…fufu… Tsunah…ime…" A dark, cold voice penetrates my ears and I snap my eyes open but I'm not where I was before. Where I am now is definitely NOT my room._

_It's dark and…_

"_I feel scared…"_

* * *

Tsuna's POV

The shivers run up and down my spine. It felt so cold, so evil and there was so much darkness. I felt like I was going to fall right into it and the air was so thick I could probably slice it with my penknife.

"…kufufu… Tsunahime-chan~" that laugh is so eerie and evil, and here I thought I was the evil one.

"I…will find you…Tsunahime-chan, be ready~" The voice hummed. I frowned but then found myself struggling to breathe.

_Thump, thump, thump. _My heart was pounding loudly.

_Thump, thump, thump. _I feel scared!

Scared!

I'm scared!

I sat up panting heavily, back in my own room. I looked at the clock beside me.

01:06AM.

I sigh and slow my breathing rate. Reborn stirs in his sleep and opens an eye.

"Why are you up dame-Tsuna?" He asked.

Normal POV

Tsuna stared at the hitman while she regained her breath then huffed before lying back down again. Reborn noticed the small beads of sweat on her face and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Tsuna, what's wrong?"

"…it's nothing" Tsuna mumbled and closed her eyes. The hitman sighed and pulled her into a gentle hug, he nuzzled his face into her back while Leon nestled in her hair. Reborn could hear her heart beating loudly and quickly. _'It seems she had a nightmare'_ he thought and closed his eyes.

"I'll keep you safe..." he whispered, he knew the brunette had already fallen into her deep slumber.

* * *

Next morning

"EXTREME!"

Tsuna groaned and sat up in her bed; she looked at her stomach and saw Reborn's face nuzzled into it. She looked to her right and saw a large encyclopedia on her desk; she picked it up and lifted it above her head then.

WHACK!

She brought her arm down at full speed and smashed the encyclopedia onto Reborn's head.

"OW!"

"Get out of my bed Reborn, its morning"

"No"

"Excuse me? Do you want another book to the head?"

"…"

"Didn't think so, baka-Reborn"

Tsuna climbed out of bed and grabbed a pair of shorts and t-shirt from her wardrobe then left the room. Reborn lay grumpily on the bed.

"…she's too violent, it's not like I did anything wrong…yet" he grumbled and yawned.

* * *

A few minutes later, Tsuna came back in a white tank top and blue denim shorts. She slipped on her sneakers and rummaged through her drawers.

"What are you doing?" Reborn asked, he was somehow already dressed and was cleaning his pistol. Xanxus stood by the door and also looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it's too early trash" he said. Tsuna took out a hairband from the drawer and tied up her hair into a ponytail.

"I'm going for a run, a good jog is the best way to start the morning" Tsuna said and turned to Xanxus.

"Excuse me" she asked and Xanxus moved from the doorway. Reborn stood up and walked over to the doorway, he and Xanxus watched the brunette walk downstairs quietly. She grabbed a bottle of water that she prepared earlier that morning then went out the front door.

"Xanxus, get Squalo to follow her. She may be a good fighter but I have a bad feeling with those men from yesterday" Reborn said, Xanxus nodded and went downstairs.

Squalo was sleeping on the couch and was not suspecting anything like a book to be slammed in his face, which happened.

"VOOOIIIIII! That hurt you bastard!"

"Shark, go follow Tsunahime and make sure she isn't attacked. If I find one scratch on her then you're goin out with the trash" Xanxus deadpanned, Squalo muttered cursing words under his breath and got up. He grabbed his phone before walking out the door, it slammed loudly behind him.

* * *

With Tsuna

She jogged down the misty streets easily and did a few punches into an imaginary target. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at one of the rooftops. 'Squalo's following me...' she thought to herself and sighed.

_Step. Step. Step._

Footsteps ran towards her.

_Step. Step. Step._

They inched closer and closer.

_Step. Step. Step._

Tsuna tensed her shoulder, although the presence behind her didn't seem like an enemy it was still strong.

_Step. Step. Step._

"EXTREMEEEEE!" a voice rang shrill in her ear; she winced slightly and put her hands beside her head to block out as much sound as possible.

"OI! EXTREMELY WAIT FOR ME!" The voice yelled again. A white turf styled hair came into Tsuna's view and jogged next to her.

"You are EXTREMELY fast!" The boy grinned. Tsuna stared at the boy.

"…are you always this loud?" She asked. The turf headed boy laughed loudly with a large grin on his face.

"I'm always EXTREME!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, Tsuna inwardly sweatdropped but on the outside stared at him with a blank expression.

"…I can see that" she said and continued looking ahead.

"What's your name to the EXTREME?" The boy asked.

"…" Tsuna looked at the boy again.

"…Sawada Tsunahime" She eventually said and the boy grinned again.

"EXTREME NAME! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei! Nice to meet you to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled again. He did an air punch, no I mean and EXTREME air punch, and ruffled Tsuna's hair. She sent a small glare at him then sighed.

"Nice to meet you too Sasagawa-san" She mumbled. Ryohei stared at her for a while then grinned.

"Call me onii-san to the EXTREME!" He yelled. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"But we just met..."

"I don't EXTREMELY care!"" Ryohei yelled. Tsuna looked slightly shocked at the bomber then looked forward again, she smiled slightly. (it was a smirk! Totally a smirk!)

"Fine but you have to promise me something" She said. Ryohei blinked and nodded.

"What's the extreme deal?" He asked

"Train with me every weekend" Tsuna said simply. Ryohei grinned and punched the air.

"EXTREME DEAL!" He yelled.

"Good, then every weekend we can meet at-"

"Nami-chu boxing club!" Ryohei yelled.

"Eh?"

"That's where we'll meet!" Ryohei yelled and ran off with a new fuel of motivation.

…

"What…just happened?" Tsuna asked herself, Squalo thought the same thing as he had watched the whole scene before him.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

* * *

In a secret alleyway about 20 or so-ish meters away that is not very discrete or secret.

"Wait! That's Sawada Tsuna? A small teenage girl, pyon?!" A spiky blond haired boy exclaimed.

"Hm, seems so" A boy with a beanie hat sighed. They stayed in the shadows and watched her.

"Mukuro-sama never mentioned this pyon..." the spiky blond grumbled and sulked.

After a jog around the town

Tsuna arrived at the shops and walked by a cake shop, she paused for a moment.

'Cake… I really want some...' She inwardly whined but kept her blank expression.

"VOOOIIII! Why aren't you going in?" Squalo asked as he stood behind her.

"…I don't eat cake" Tsuna mumbled and turned to walk away.

"Not even a cupcake with Orange flavored icing" Squalo said and held up a cupcake. Tsuna froze.

"If you don't eat it then I will" He grinned, Tsuna flinched.

"Ah~"

"GIMME!" Tsuna snatched the cupcake from Squalo's hand and ran into an alleyway. Squalo chuckled lightly and walked into the alleyway only to have a trash can lid thrown at his face.

"VOOIII! What was that for?!"

"Don't judge me!" Tsuna yelled as she held the cake protectively with a light blush on her face. She looked away and turned her back to Squalo.

"Oi, brat. I'm not gonna judge you so stop jumping to conclusions" Squalo sighed as he rubbed his nose.

"You gonna eat it or not"

"Don't tell anyone"

"Ha?"

"Don't tell anyone that I like sweet things…it's embarrassing" Tsuna mumbled.

"Hmph, whatever. Its not like I care" Squalo grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Stop ruffling my hair" Tsuna grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a kid" Tsuna said and Squalo chuckled.

"Whatever brat, just get going before Xanxus and Reborn come looking for you" He said. Tsuna sighed, she unwrapped the cupcake and ate it; she enjoyed every bite and smiled slightly.

"Kufufu~ you enjoying that Tsunahime-chan?" A cold voice came from the shadows, Squalo's eyes narrowed and he unsheathed his sword.

"VOOOIII! Who's there?" Squalo asked, Tsuna dusted off her hands and took out her fountain pen.  
A purple fog surrounded the alleyway and a figure appeared. Tsuna stared at the figure, mainly at the head and the only thought that came to her was…

"Is that a pineapple?"

Stab! (Me: pineapples~)

The figures pride was immensely damaged.

"Kufu that's quite rude, Hime-chan" A boy with mismatched eyes appeared out of the fog, his oddly colored hair and 'unique?' hairstyle stood out the most. Second was his pointy trident thing.  
(Mukuro: kufufu author, you may find that your death will come during your teenage years. Me: …pineapple *stab, Mukuro's pride was greatly damaged again*)

"Then don't dress up like a pineapple…or any kind of fruit from a fruit salad bowl" Tsuna said, Mukuro smirked and walked over to her, he stood in front of her and she shrunk slightly.

"Do I scare you Hime-chan?" The pineapple boy asked. (Mukuro: Stop mocking me!) Tsuna glared at him and Squalo put his sword between the two.

"Back away from the Vongola brat" He growled. His glare probably equaled the world's largest sword slicing through the entire universe, that's how piercing it was.

"Make me~" The pineapple boy smirked (Mukuro: I SAID STOP! Me: no, stupid pineapple *another stab in Mukuro's pride*)

"I will with pleasure" Squalo grinned.

"I'm gonna watch.." Tsuna said.

"DON'T BE LAZY!"

"Too bad"

* * *

**WAAAH! NINTH CHAPTER! ASSYMETRICAL NUMBER!  
I have left it on a cliffhanger too, smirk smirk. Who knew Tsuna had a sweet treats fetish?  
Mukuro has appeared and really hates it when I call him pineapple boy, but hey, I don't like being called strawberry head so now he knows how I feel.**

**I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna because I won't officially pair her with anyone until a later chapter, like a lot later.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) Thank you for the encouraging comments.**

* * *

_**Next time~**_

"_Reborn~! Don't transfer! Nor you Xanxus!"_

"_Too bad" The two hitmen replied in sync._

"_Look out!"_

"_Huh?" The silverette turned._

"_Gotta stay calm… I can't!" The tears flow from the little cow child's eyes._

"_Sigh, why did life turnout like this?" The brunette sighed._

* * *

**I'M SO EXCITED! A LOT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT TIME IN**

**The what ifs: Chapter 10  
BOOM, BOOM, you're nearly dead. Bombs and cow children in your head!**

**Look forward to the next chapter and please do ask questions, i'd like to answer them~!**

**Arigato~!**


	11. Chapter 11 of bombers and cow children

Chapter 10 - of bombers and cow children in the festival  
**  
Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones. I'm gonna add a bit of background talking too, it might be fun (grins mischievously)**

**Current fav pairings are:  
Reborn – 34  
Hibari – 28  
Xanxus – 11  
All – 9  
Mukuro – 7  
Enma – 4  
Yamamoto – 3  
Chrome – 3  
Fon - 2  
Byakuran – 2  
Other Arcobaleno - 2**

* * *

_Last time_  
_"Back away from the Vongola brat" He growled. His glare probably equalled the world's largest sword slicing through the entire universe, that's how piercing it was._

_"Make me~" The pineapple boy smirked (Mukuro: I SAID STOP! Me: no, stupid pineapple *another stab in Mukuro's pride*)_

_"I will with pleasure" Squalo grinned._

_"I'm gonna watch..." Tsuna said._

_"DON'T BE LAZY!"_

_"Too bad"_

* * *

Mukuro glared at the white haired hitman with his mismatched eyes then his gazed turned Tsuna. She was more beautiful than he imagined. Silky hair, rosy plump lips and those eyes. They were practically screaming gorgeous. Her perfect figure and, and... No, now he was getting off track. He needed to possess her body, not desire it!

Tsuna raised an eyebrow the pineapple boy (*stab*) as he stared at her then she turned away. Tsuna yawned and walked out of the alleyway.

"Shark I'm going back home, you can take care of him" she said lazily which caused the white haired man to sigh.

"Don't get distracted by any cake shops or shit heads" Squalo said and then turned his gaze back to Mukuro who was watching the brunette as she walked away. Squalo growled lowly and clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"OIIIIII! Shitty pineapple! I'm gonna serve your head so it can go in a fruit bowl later!" He yelled as he pointed his sword at the pineapple boy. (Mukuro: STOP STABBING MY PRIDE! Me: What pride? Mukuro: -sits in emo corner-) A death glare is sent from both men, both of them waiting for a signal to start. Squalo quickly lunges forward for the first attack. The battle between a shark and a pineapple commences.

Anyway, we shall ignore those two and go back to Tsuna because she is far more interesting...and I suck at writing fight scenes.

* * *

"Sigh~ idiots will be idiots" Tsuna sighed; she stretched and finally arrived at home. She got out her key and opened the door.

"I'm home Mama- uh… what the hell are you two doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, she stared at the two men standing near the doorway. They were wearing a school uniform… (Me: Well, they wore the uniform with a few *cough* a lot *cough* tweaks here and there)

"No, let me rephrase that. Why the hell are you two wearing THAT uniform?" She said again. The two men stared at her and they both smirked. Tsuna backed off slightly and could feel that she was missing something important.

"Our acceptance letters came back this morning as well as yours"

"Eh?"

"We are transferring to Nami-chu" The two hitmen smirked, Tsuna gaped and then pouted.

"Reborn~! Don't transfer! Nor you Xanxus!"

"Too bad" The two hitmen replied in sync.

"But, but, but-"

"And we are also coming to your school festival this afternoon" Xanxus grinned and then headed upstairs, Reborn was also smirking evilly and patted Tsuna's head before heading back into the living room. Nana walked over to Tsuna (Me: I think skip, not walk) with a flowery smile.

"Isn't it wonderful Tsu-chan? You'll have two friends before you start Nami-chu" She beamed happily. (Me: Sparkle sparkle~) Tsuna groaned and walked up to her room.

'_Friends my ass, more like demon soldiers from hell_' her inner self growled. She entered her room and changed into a fresh set of clothes. She grabbed her school bag and stuffed another outfit in it along with an orange folder with the number 27 printed on the front. The brunette slung the bag over her shoulder then hastened downstairs, grabbed her bento box and ran out of the house.

"I'm going ahead!" She yelled and dashed down the empty road.

Xanxus entered the living room, back in his usual attire and reborn was also back in his normal sit. They glanced at each other, and then smirked.

"How about we make a bet?" Reborn suggested.

"What kind of bet?"

* * *

With Tsuna  
Her POV

I can't believe my luck these days. It's shit! First demons arrive, and then demons mock me every five minutes, next they piss me off every five minutes and now…NOW THEY FOLLOW ME AND PISS ME OFF MORE! I mentally raged and ranted while keeping my typical poker face.

I entered the school grounds and noticed that all the stalls and decoration was up with only a few minor alterations left. Only an hour till the school fair…

My intuition is trying to tell me something's going to happen but I don't know what it is yet. Probably Reborn or Xanxus, I bet they are going to find another way to ruin my day. Typical.

"GYAHAHA the great Lambo-sama is here and smells cake!" A small child's voice? But the fair's not open yet. I turn to see…well, I am not sure how to describe it. A fluffy, Afro, cow monkey? With horns… huh? That's not right. I rubbed my eyes and looked again, but it was true. Only a few meters away from me was this kid, in a cow one suit, with horns and an afro and… candy sticking out of the hair. (Me: if that's what you want call hair…I say bush)

The little cow kid took a step forward but then tripped on his tail thing and landed on his face. Ouch. I walked over to him and knelt next to him. The cow child sat up with small tears in the corners of his eyes and looked desperate to hold in the tears.

"Gotta…stay…calm…The great Lambo-sama has tripped! I am 10 years old and a hitman from the Bovino family and I have tripped. My favorite foods are grapes, candy and grape candy and I, Lambo-sama am on a special mission. I just tripped!" He suddenly exclaimed and the tears streamed from his eyes. I sweatdropped at the kids antics and ruffled his hair. I'm sure I have candy in my pocket; maybe I could calm him with that. I took out a little sweet and dangled it in front of the small child's face, he looked at me and his face brightened slightly.

"Stop crying?" I asked calmly, the child nodded with a smile and wiped his tears on his sleeve. I sighed and handed him the sweet.

"Hime-sama is so kind~" a girl hummed. I turned to see I had once again gathered an audience of girls with bright blushes on their faces. I can't be nice these days without attracting attention, oh woe is me.

I rose to my feet and stretched, then in a flash I was surrounded by girls with a fetish for, well…me. I picked up my bag and tried to swerve my way out of the swooning girls; which is a very difficult task. I enter the school building with the crowd following behind me. I'm glad that carnivore guy isn't here, I have an odd feeling he would hate all this…unnecessary crowding as he would probably put it. Now that I think about it, what kinda person says 'I'll bite you to death'? Is that some kind of fetish? To some people it could sound a bit…kinky.

I shrugged off the thought and continued walking down the now busy hallways; I finally reached my classroom and entered with a sigh of boredom.

* * *

"Get her!"

"Huh?" I lazily looked at the girls charging at me with a scary gleam in their eyes. I backed off slightly, unsure of what they were up too but then I noticed it. The butlers outfit. Waiting for me. Oh. Shit.

"I got her!" Nagi grinned as she suddenly grabbed me from behind.

"N-Nagi?" I mumbled. She betrayed me! (Me: no she didn't, I did)

I'm trapped. In hell and Reborn isn't even here! I thought he was the only demon on this earth!

I glance around but before I could react even the slightest bit I was dragged off to the changing rooms. A.K.A the toilets.

Normal POV

As Tsuna was dragged off to the restrooms Reborn sat on a branch outside, grinning smugly. (Me: Does he grin any other way?)

"What an interesting day this is going to be" He smiled…no sorry correction. Smirked.

After being changed in hell

Tsuna took a deep breath and turned towards the mirror as she looked at her current attire. She could see the small modifications that had been made to her outfit; like the once black buttons on her waist coat were now black and how the outfit now fitted her figure instead of being too big.

Another sigh escaped her lips then turned back to the girls from her class who were smiling happily at their idol, their beloved Hime-sama in the outfit that they had made for her.

"Does it fit better Hime-sama?" one girl asked timidly, Tsuna nodded and gave a small smile to be polite.

"Yes, thank you" She said. The girl blushed a dark shade of red and suddenly found the floor very interesting to look at.

"MINNA! THE GATES ARE OPEN! WE HAVE PEOPLE HERE!" A bob haired girl yelled as she ran past the classrooms. The girls in Tsuna's class scurried about, fixing their outfits and accessories. Tsuna yawned and picked up a metal tray, she stood tall and she hoped to herself that she could handle today.

"Everyone…" she started, the class looked at her in silence.

"Good luck" Tsuna finished and the girls smiled with rosy blushes on their faces.

"HAI~!" They chorused happily and got into their places.

* * *

The door of the classroom opened slowly. The girls looked towards the door to see a few boys around their age waiting at the door.

"Is this the maid café?" A tall one asked. Tsuna sighed and walked over to them with a small smile gracing her lips. She bowed a little and balanced the tray in her right hand.

"Hai, welcome to our café" She said.

"Please find a seat, make yourselves comfortable and our wonderful maids will tend to your needs" She hummed. The small group of boys nodded and walked in, the girls mentally squealed at their cool idol and headed over to the boys table to offer those drinks.

Within moments the classroom was full of, male, customers and the girls were busy at work. The door slid open again.

"Ah, Hime-sama, could you take this one? We have our hands full" A girl asked, Tsuna nodded and turned to the door only to see the ones she really DIDN'T want to see. Reborn, Xanxus and a battered and bruised Squalo but there was someone else… someone Tsuna definitely did not want to see.

Sawada Iemitsu.

Her so called 'dad'. He was here and she was extremely pissed off.

"You…" She grumbled. She smiled a smile that was no way in hell a happy smile and Iemitsu probably felt that the room had frozen over because of the cold glare that his daughter had just sent him. He was totally screwed.

The brunette stood in front of them and showed them to a table, a table she had saved just for Reborn and Xanxus. The doom table as she called it. She gestured for Squalo to sit in the 'safe' chair and he understood immediately what she was planning. He sat in the 'safe' chair while the others sat in the 'unsafe' chairs.

She was definitely going to enjoy this… if luck would sway her way.

Which it didn't. Most of the tricks that Tsuna had planned ended up failing or back-fired onto her and Squalo. She somehow managed to dodge them all but Squalo was not so lucky as he was sent to the infirmary after six minutes.

After Squalo had left Tsuna left to tend to other guests while the two hitmen watched her everywhere they went.

* * *

Finally it was Tsuna's turn for a break.

She changed into more normal clothes and left to go check out some other stalls.

Down the hallway she noticed there was a group of boys carrying lots of good in their arms. Probably things they won from some of the games outside. There was also another boy, a silver haired boy. His scowling face looked familiar from somewhere but she couldn't quite think where… Tsuna's eyes widened slightly then narrowed. One of the boys lost their grip on their things and it was falling towards the silver haired boy.

"Look out!"

"Huh?" The silverette turned.

Crash! The things fell to the floor and Tsuna had just managed to push the silverette out of the way. She sat up and moved off of the silverette, she rubbed her arms and looked at the silverette who rubbed his head.

"You okay?" She asked calmly. The silverette looked up and stared at her. There was silence.

"You're…" The silverette mumbled. Tsuna realized who she had just saved.

Gokudera Hayato  
Age: 16  
Nickname in the mafia world : Smoking bomb

Oh great. Another hitman…

Tsuna quickly rose to her feet then bowed slightly before running off leaving the silverette to sit on the floor.

"Jyuudaime…is a girl?"

* * *

Outside

Tsuna walked outside into the crowds and sighed. This day was not going how she wanted, then again most days didn't ever since Reborn arrived. She looked up at the sky and smiled slight to herself.

'At least it's a nice day…' she thought to herself. She then turned her gaze to the stalls that were littered about the courtyard. There was colour everywhere. Orange, Red, Blue, Green, Purple and Indigo and Orange.

There was the sound of people gossiping and yelling and tripping? Tsuna turned to spot the cow child again. Who had fallen over…again.

"Gotta stay calm… I can't!" The tears flow from the little cow child's eyes.

Tsuna sighed and started to walk over to him then notice the child getting out pink…GRENADES?! Pink grenades coming from his afro and now they were flying into the sky, towards her.

"Sigh, why did life turnout like this?" The brunette mentally cried.

* * *

**10****th**** chapter! Double digits!  
I have left it on a cliffhanger too, smirk smirk. We have a glimpse of Gokudera and like usual Lambo is causing trouble.**

**In case anyone is unsure here are the ages for the characters.  
Tsuna: 16  
Gokudera: 16  
Yamamoto: 16  
Hibari: 17  
Mukuro: 17  
Lambo: 10  
Ryohei: 17  
Reborn: 20  
Xanxus: 19  
Squalo: 19  
Timoeto (would not forgive me if I ever said his age)**

**Nagi is a year older than Tsuna.**

**I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna because I won't officially pair her with anyone until a later chapter, like a lot later.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) Thank you for the encouraging comments.**

* * *

_**Next time~**_

"_Stop following me!"_

"_No!"_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_I'll give you cake"_

"_Really?!" She beamed hapilly._

"_No"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_I know"_

* * *

**So excited!**

**The what ifs: Chapter 11**

**Cheer up kid you're transferring schools!**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Arigato~!**


	12. Chapter 12 Cheer up kid

Chapter 11 - Cheer up kid you're transferring schools!

**Hey guys~!**

**Sorry I haven't been on so long. Ive been really stuck and…stuff.  
Anyway~ I have decided to try something new~**

**I am going to put a question up and I wanna see a really awesome answer in the reviews~**

**First question shall be…**

**If you were stuck in a house, what would be in there and what would you do there?**

**It can be as crazy as you like.**

**The best answer will be posted in the next chapter~**

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_**-never trust a nun….or in this case a hitman, bomber, fan girls, cow children… or anyone else…-**_

* * *

**Ps I don't own KHR or its characters; just the OCC Tsuna and my OC.  
Hopefully this chapter will be as good as the previous ones. I'm gonna add a bit of background talking too, it might be fun (grins mischievously)**

**Current fav pairings are:  
****All – 35  
Reborn – 34  
Hibari – 34  
Xanxus – 24  
Mukuro – 12  
Byakuran – 5  
Enma – 4  
Yamamoto – 3  
Chrome – 3  
Fon - 2  
Other Arcobaleno - 2  
Gokudera – 1  
Squalo – 1**

**SodalsYummy: I hope you didn't get hurt from choking on your soda.**

**AnimeLover423: Don't worry about Squalo he will be fine…hopefully.**

**00-SilentObserver-13: Can you guess what the bet is?**

* * *

Last time

_There was the sound of people gossiping and yelling and tripping? Tsuna turned to spot the cow child again. Who had fallen over…again?_

"_Gotta stay calm… I can't!" The tears flow from the little cow child's eyes._

_Tsuna sighed and started to walk over to him then notice the child getting out pink…GRENADES?! Pink grenades coming from his afro and now they were flying into the sky, towards her._

"_Sigh, why did life turnout like this?" The brunette mentally cried._

* * *

Tsuna flipped away from the grenades and bumped into someone, she turned to see the silverette staring down at her.

"Jyuudaime? Are you Sawada?" He asked. Tsuna stared at him for a while in silence then realized there were more grenades flying in the sky. She stood up straight and pulled her and the silverette out of the way. He fell onto his backside while Tsuna headed back to Lambo. He was crying his eyes out and throwing grenades all over the place, the brunette caught the grenades and crouched next to Lambo. Tsuna petted his head and stopped him from throwing any more deadly 'toys'.

"Please don't destroy anymore; the school won't be happy about it" she said and the cow child nodded. Tsuna sighed and got out a candy from her pocket, she gave it to the cow child who accepted it gladly.

"JYUUDAIME~!" A silverette ran towards Tsuna and knelt in front of her, he bowed his head down so it almost touched the gravel.

"Such a wonderful person, I knew it had to be someone as wise, strong and courageous as you were just now! It is an honor to meet you so soon Jyuudaime!" The silverette exclaimed. Tsuna sweatdropped.

"…huh?" Was her intelligent reply. The silverette looked up at her and she swore she could have seen a pair of ears and a wagging tail…and he was sparkling…

Weird…

"I shall follow you and be the best right hand man you will ever need, you have nothing to fear!" The silverette continued to ramble on while Tsuna just stared at him. In her opinion, this was madness…but interesting.

Tsuna sighed and rose to her feet, she held out her hand to the silverette.

"Jyuudaime?" He looked at her hand in confusion.

"Are you going to stand up or not? Otherwise it's awkward" Tsuna replied simply, the silverette suddenly burst into magical sparkles and rainbows. It was so bright that Tsuna had to shield her eyes from the cursed light before it blinded her. What was he?! A light bulb?! Or a flashing dog thing?

"Of course Jyuudaime!" He grinned and he held her hand so he could stand. Tsuna yawned and then put her hands in her pockets. Gokudera looked at his hand for a second then back at his beloved boss.

"Ne, Jyuudaime? Is this your school?" He asked. In return to his question he got a simple nod.

"Damn, that's annoying" The silverette sighed. Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"How can I protect and guard you if im not with you?" He asked seriously. Tsuna sweatdropped. Was this guy for real? (Answer: yes, yes he is)

Tsuna shrugged and yawned.

"Maybe I should pretend to be a girl so they can admit me into the school" The silverette muttered. Tsuna choked on nothing and started coughing. Was he really being serious?!

"Jyuudaime?! Are you alright?!" The silverette asked worriedly as his boss choked on nothing except shock from his sudden suggestion. She had concluded. No one that she knew was sane. In the least. Not even Nagi…no she was scary, not insane.

"Hm. I'm fine, but I don't think cross-dressing is the solution" Tsuna said. (It's always the solution!)

"Are you sure Jyuudaime? It's my job as your right-hand man to protect you from any possible threats and fools" The Silverette exclaimed. On lookers sweatdropped and some felt slightly irritated when he said the word fools.

"Yes uh…Gokudera-san, correct?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera beamed a happy smile and a bright and sparkly aura surrounded him. Tsuna paled slightly.

"Gokudera Hayato! At your service Jyuudaime!" He declared proudly.

"Okay… well there isn't a need for you to cross-dress to join my school because I won't be in it for much longer" Tsuna sighed and put her hands in her pockets.

"Why's that Jyuudaime?" The silverette asked in confusion.

"Guess" Tsuna said.

"You're being chased by Yakuza?!" Cue floor version of face palm.

"…this guy…" Tsuna paled.

"No, I am not being chased by the Yakuza" Tsuna sighed as she stood up again.

"You want to blow up the school?" Gokudera tilted his head.

Another encounter with the floor.

"Why are you coming up with these deadly assumptions…?" Tsuna paled. The silverette shrugged in response.

'Oh god…' Tsuna thought and stood up again.

"Why then Jyuuhime?" Gokudera asked.

"Why did you change my name again?" Tsuna looked back at the bomber.

"Because after I thought about it, Hime sounds much better"

"Ah…"

"Is alright with you? Or perhaps do you not like it?!" The bomber panicked. The brunette could only stare at the silverette and his unbelievable behavior. (It is pretty amazing –nods-)

"…I wish the author would stop putting in her own comments" Tsuna deadpanned.

"She sounds stupid" Gokudera added. (WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME~?! –cries and runs off-)

"That's better" Tsuna sighed and stretched.

"So…why are you not going to be in this school?" Gokudera asked his beloved boss.

"I'm transferring" Tsuna said.

"EEEEHHHH?!" A large group of Tsuna's fan girls looked horrified as they were suddenly gathered around the two. Tsuna face palmed. (Magically appearing fan girls~!)

"Shut up author" Tsuna and Gokudera deadpanned. (WAAAH~! –cries and runs away again-)

The brunette sighed.

"Is that true Hime-sama?"

"Are you really transferring?"

"Why~?"

Some of the girls started crying and had to be comforted. Gokudera blinked and looked slightly amazed at the group of girls that had surrounded his beloved boss then scowled.

"Damn women. Get away from Jyuuhime, you're taking up her breathing space" He growled as some of the girls latched onto Tsuna's arm.

The cow child who had been watching the scene from the beginning tilted his head in confusion.

"Jyuudaime…"

* * *

…

…

…

"EH?!" The boy suddenly yelled.

Gokudera, Tsuna and the girls turned to looked at him.

"V-Vongola…" The boy backed off slightly until he hit a hard chest. He looked up and paled.

"R-Re-"

"REBORN?!" Tsuna yelled in shock.

The hit man looked down at the cow child then kicked him out of the way like he was a sack of potatoes. (Potatoes~)

"Shut up author" Reborn deadpanned. (-Goes into emo corner-)

"Baka-Tsuna, you shouldn't blurt out your details to other people so easily. As a popular student, news travels fast" Reborn said and aimed to whack his student over the head with a stick however his evil plans were foiled by the amazing author! MWAHAHAHA-OW!

"Stupid author" Reborn deadpanned after he hit the author over the head with a stick. (Owie~)

"Gokudera Hayato. You're early; shouldn't you still be in Italy?" The fedora man asked.

"I came early; I wanted to see Jyuuhime with my own eyes. She really is amazing~" Gokudera sparkled as he admired Tsuna.

"Reborn...I have nothing to say to you anymore" Tsuna sighed and tried to walk away, however her crazy fans desperately clung to her arms. Thus, she couldn't move. (I shall take my revenge)

"Is it me or is there a breeze? " Gokudera said.

"Hm, sounds more like an idiot" Tsuna deadpanned and the girls squealed at Tsuna's coolness while one went to try and cheer up the sulking and now very depressed author.

"Ne, Hime-sama? Do you have to transfer?" One of the girls asked sadly. Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"I have no choice. I would stay if I did, why would I want to leave when I have all of you as my friends" she said, partially truthfully.

"Hime-sama~" The girls swooned and Tsuna, Gokudera and…partially Reborn sweatdropped.

"I…uh…" Tsuna mumbled and sighed. Gokudera glared at the girls and they glared back.

"Who are you?!"

"You can't have Hime-sama!" The girls glared and started to gang together.

'What the hell is wrong with people these days…hey look cake~' Tsuna snuck off to a cake stand.

So the rest of the festival continued like that. Gokudera and the fan girls argued and argued and argued and argued and…I don't even care anymore (TT_TT)

And that entire time; Tsuna ate cake. (Nom~)

"Shut up author" Tsuna mumbled as she chomped happily on her strawberry cake. (-sulks-)

* * *

On the way back home

Tsuna walked down the street with a yawn, she turned and raised an eyebrow before continuing on her way…before stopping again.

"…Who's following me?" She called out to the random shadow that was really badly hidden behind the lamppost.

"U-um…are you really the next Vongola boss…?" A small familiar voice asked.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked again.

The small shadow peeked out and Tsuna realized that it was the cow child from before.

"Oh…it's you" Tsuna deadpanned.

"Yes I am the next Vongola…why are you following me?" She asked.

"Because I want to" The small child said.

"Go away" Tsuna deadpanned.

"The great Lambo-sama will not!" The cow child declared but Tsuna ignored him and continued walking.

Lambo followed so Tsuna picked up the pace.

"Stop following me!"

"No!"

"Please"

"No"

"I'll give you cake"

"Really?!" She beamed hapilly.

"No"

"I hate you!"

"I know"

…

"I lied I don't hate you!" Lambo flailed.

"To bad" Tsuna deadpanned as she stood by her door.

Slam!

…

Lambo stared at the door. Small tears started to gather in the corners of his eyes and he sat down. Tsuna listened inside, her ear pressed against the door. She waited for a while and started to be able to hear sniffing from the other side. (meanie~)

"Shut up author" Tsuna sighed and stood up. She opened the door slightly and peeked out to see the small cow child crying. She sighed and opened the door fully; the cow child looked at her with large teary eyes.

"come on in then" Tsuna said. Lambo suddenly brightened and grabbed Tsuna in a hug.

"Yay~! Thank you for letting me live here Onee-sama!" He cheered and Tsuna paled.

'I didn't say he could stay…' she thought and before she could say anything else; Lambo ran in.

"What's my life turning into…?" The brunette sighed and closed the door. (I think she gave up)

"Shut up author"

(-sulks-)

* * *

**In case anyone is unsure here are the ages for the characters.  
Tsuna: 16  
Gokudera: 16  
Yamamoto: 16  
Hibari: 17  
Mukuro: 17  
Lambo: 10  
Ryohei: 17  
Reborn: 20  
Xanxus: 19  
Squalo: 19  
Timoeto (would not forgive me if I ever said his age)**

**Nagi is a year older than Tsuna.**

**I apologize for the small amounts of swearing but that's just how it is.  
Please keep reviewing and voting on who should be paired up with Tsuna because I won't officially pair her with anyone until a later chapter, like a lot later.  
I will write and post chapters as soon as I can.  
I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and commented, favourited or followed.  
(Bows in gratitude) Thank you for the encouraging comments.**

* * *

**The what ifs: Chapter 12**

**School transfer and first impressions**

**Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Arigato~!**

**Love from Sammey~!**


End file.
